One Week To Change
by Path Unknown
Summary: Life alone can only get you so far. But when you are taken from all you know and left to live with someone you despise for a week how will your feelings change for them? Will you want to know everything? Will you sacrifice it all on a mistake? tragedy fic
1. Prologue

Well, I've decided to branch out my fanfiction writing genres once more...

I never EVER expected to see my name on a pokemon fic, but, well... Here it is...

Ok, this is just a taste of what is to come as I am really excited about this...

I know that I have two other stories running already, but I'll end up putting one of them on hold, I don't know yet, so, bare with me on that one... I'll be spending quite a bit of time on THIS one because the other two are all happy-happy joy fics and I feel like crap...

So, this story will have a darker-side to it for a while until I feel better... YAY

Ummm, back to the story...

It is done in first-person (which is a first for me) following the main character which you don't learn much about in this chapter aside from her species... (yes, the main character is a female...)

As it suggests, this is just a prologue, so, the NORMAL chapters will be substantially longer than this... Look for the next one in either a few days or next week... (depending on how often I can tear myself away from Platinum...)

Chapter 1 will start the main story, as I just decided to post this now because I could... and I wanted to see people's response to it... Depending on what you think, should determine when the updates come...

Yes, this story will eventually hold 'M' rated content... But for now, you get this...

Ok, I think that's all that I wanted to say...

I hope I got everything right...

Inspired by 'The Light in the Darkness' by PokemonHero

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

Sometimes I would ask myself: What is the point of it all? Why must I go to such lengths to avoid everything and anything that I would even consider knowing anymore than an acquaintance? Because that is the way I must live my life. That is the way in which I have brought myself up with. That is the reason why I hide myself away from civilisation, where none would try to search for me. I am the supposed bringer of bad luck, the curse of every other pokémon, the reason for everything bad in the world. I, am an Absol.

I have heard all the stories from passing trainers who are unaware of my location, and the few that did manage to spot me either lost in battle, or lost me after I ran. There is so much about the world that you can learn just by listening, as that is all I've done my life. I have lived alone for all my life and that is the way I like it, for the once or twice when I decided to show myself to another group of pokémon they would either attack, ignore, or run from me. Just because of the legends. Life can be slow at times, but most of all, pain is all it will bring. Because no matter how hard you try, or what you do to right the wrongs of what essentially is your past, nothing will happen. You will receive nothing but pain and suffering. These are the life lessons that I have learnt over the years, and that is why I am sharing this with you now. Nothing comes from believing, and there is only one answer to every question you may have. 'And that is, the way it is.'

Trying to change your past to better your future is pointless, as I have grown to admit, but that is the way it is. To change your past you would need to know your future and that would allow you to not make the same mistakes. But that is the difference between a dream and reality, that is why nothing is how you may want it, that is why I live alone.

Who or what I am isn't important, but these thoughts continue to drive me through everyday. I strive to learn of what my future may hold, but end up knowing nothing aside from what I knew that morning. Yet I still continue to wake up, believing that something may change. Granted, my life involves nothing more than watching over route 211, but I dare not leave my home unless my life would depend on it. And so far I have managed one full year. Last winter was when I discovered the world, and this winter I felt different.

I closed my eyes and turned my head westward, tuning out to the annoying Staravia's that live in the grass below. I waited for a minute or two until I heard yet another pokéball snap shut and the calling cease. Another one would be taken home tonight, at least the rest would remain quiet for a while. I could feel the sun slowly fade out of my sight, allowing full view of the shallow valley once more. Night had fallen. I turned away from my post, and started the long trek through the mountains back to my cave. Another day had passed, and no new answer had come to my thoughts. 'And that is, the way it is…' The saying echoed through my mind once more. I had almost lost interest in silence, knowing nothing but my mind had become almost too much for me to bear. I slumped down amongst the fresh pile of snow that I had gathered the previous morning. The snow had iced over, giving it a hard feeling, but I knew that in a few minutes it would be soft. The cold had never bothered me, but as I learnt from the passing trainers was that cold, and isolation went hand in hand together. So, I felt at home. I had been alive for one year tomorrow, solitude was all I knew, but this is where my story truly begins, it was time for an unexpected change.


	2. New Home

**Chapter 1:** **New Home**

I awoke with a start very early next morning. A shearing pain running through my left leg, I quickly turned to inspect the damage only to feel a jolt of lightning course through me. I groaned in pain, it had been a long time since anything like that had run through me, but I would fight to the end if I had to.

I lay on what was left of the snow, hearing nothing but the pounding of my heart through my head, I didn't want to wait a moment, figuring that whatever did find me here would want to finish the job quickly, and that was when the tides turned.

I rolled off the small pile of snow, only to watch as it gained three distinct slash marks through it. Perfect. The attacker jumped away from me as it noticed I was awake. I jumped to my feet, avoiding my left side as much as possible, only to discover that a human shape was standing in the mouth of my cave. I was found.

"Nion! Be sure not to kill it!" I heard the trainer shout from behind the pokémon standing before me. I thought to myself for a moment, that explains the electricity.

There was a quick understanding growl that came from the obviously male Luxray, his tail swaying behind him, sparking occasionally as it reached both left and right extremities.

"You will make a fine addition to my masters collection." The blue and black wolf-type creature taunted.

"And what makes you think I am that easy to defeat?" I shot back, pacing around the edge of my cave, searching for any advantage I could gain as he had the upper hand from the two sneak attacks. "If it wasn't for the cheap shot I would slice you in half!"

"Let's just see about that…" A deep growl came from the electric type, I could sense that he was tough and that he would prove a challenge even if I was at full strength, but I wasn't going to back down either way.

I waited for several minutes, knowing that if I hit the offensive first, I wouldn't be able to strike first because of my injury, but the longer he waited the stronger I became. I saw his 'master' behind him rummage through a bag. I wondered what he was looking for, but my mind didn't have enough time to think as that was when he struck.

The Luxray leapt forward , reaching out with his claws trying to get another slash into another of my legs, but he wasn't fast enough. I whipped my head around and struck him square in the ribs with my head-scythe. I always used to question myself on why it was there, but then the only answer I would receive was 'that is the way it is' but now was no time to think on anything, but fight.

I heard another growl come from the Luxray as he made it to his feet once more. I could hear his trainer behind him yelling and screaming at him to attack me. And that was another reason why I avoided humans at all cost. They think of nothing but themselves, and if they didn't get something they wanted, it was their pokémon who suffered. Like what the Luxray was doing now.

"Why do you listen to your 'master' anyway?" I mocked. "It's almost like he doesn't care about you."

Another fierce growl came from the male. "You take that back! Sure, he might not think sometimes but you can't judge him now. You won't believe how long he has tried to find one of you."

I gave a short laugh. "Right, something actually wanting to find an Absol. I'll believe that when you leave!" It was then that I struck, taking my opponent by surprise. I had gained enough strength in my leg to leap forward, just catching the Luxray with the tips of my claws, and luckily for me, I got payback. His leg now looked like mine, cut, wounded and bleeding. "Are you going to give up and leave yet?"

"Enough games. I don't care if I do kill you!" The Luxray closed his eyes as I felt his power growing. I didn't want to believe it at first, but he was actually trying to kill me. I had two choices.

I could either attack him now, and try to kill him before he killed me, but risk not having enough strength to survive the attack, or, I could save my strength, and give myself the best chance of survival. Unfortunately for me, I didn't think quick enough for the first option, so I was stuck with the latter.

I put every survival technique I had learnt in my entire life, even if it was irrelevant to electricity. Which, unfortunately enough for me, most of it meant nothing. I gave a quick glance back at the Luxray, only to watch as the shockwave of electricity rattled through my cave and connected with me. I could do nothing, but lay still.

My mind went blank, I could feel nothing but the shearing pain of the electricity. But, when I tried to stand and counter, I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. I clicked one of my eyes open, searching for the Luxray who had passed out on my cave floor. The important part was that I was alive. Unfortunately for me, the trainer wanted to catch me.

I felt within myself, I had nothing but an ounce of strength left as I saw a purple-coloured ball thrown towards me. I wanted nothing more than to strike it down, but I couldn't move.

As the ball snapped shut with me inside all I could do was thrash around, pushing against it will all my strength, but to no avail. I gave everything I had, I pushed harder than I felt I could jump, but nothing worked. I, was captured, and there was nothing I could do about it.

***

Light streamed in onto my eyes, I tried to shut it out, but again, I was helpless. I felt something prying my eyes open and shining a blinding light into them. There was some talking happening, but I couldn't come to terms with what had happened before. I didn't even know how long ago it had happened anyway. The moment when I was no longer classified as wild, I had become something that I had never thought possible. But then the Luxray's final words echoed through my mind. His master, actually wanted me. The first human I had ever known, regardless of the myths of legends, actually wanted to capture me. The harbinger of evil. That made me think even more than I had before. What would drive a trainer to want something as potentially lethal as I was. That was something I wanted to find out.

I felt something grab hold of my injured leg, which immediately made me cringe. The same pain that I had felt when I awoke last finding its way through my body. The human that had grabbed hold pulled on it slightly, causing me to fight against the restraints that I had been put in. I opened my eyes to try and figure out where I was, only to discover that the light from before had still rendered my vision useless. Brilliant. I had been amongst humans for less than what I could remember as a minute, and already they were worse than what I had expected. The talking started again, but this time the words came through.

"The wound on your Absol's leg shouldn't take long to heal," the female voice paused for a moment.

His Absol? I was his Absol? I now had a master, no matter how many times I ran it through my mind, I still couldn't make any sense of it. I had a master.

"The only other thing you need to know is that it, is actually a her. But otherwise you are free to take her home with you immediately. Just don't battle her for a few days, but that should be more than enough time to let her recover."

"Thank you nurse Joy." A voice answered. But that voice was whom I would have to now call master. Despite my thoughts and protests on the idea, I didn't have a choice. From what I knew of 'owned' pokémon, they couldn't just leave, which was exactly what I wanted to do, but they had to listen to everything their master said. It was something that I had always secretly feared. Not being able to live by my own rules, being my own master. That was the past. "I will take her home now, I'm sure that Nion would be awake by now."

Nion? So that is what he must've named that Luxray. It was then that the talking ceased, and I felt the restraints around my body loosen. Perfect, I thought. The moment the final strap was loosened I jumped to my feet and headed for the floor, but I didn't even get that far.

The moment my left hind leg made contact with the floor it gave out, causing me to yelp in pain like I never had before. I collapsed on he ground, and whimpered to myself quietly for a short while. I had never sustained an injury like this before, so everything was new to me. I fought my way up to my feet once more, but this time tested my leg to see if I could put any weight at all on it. But all I ended up learning was that I wasn't going to be running anytime soon. And all I had to blame was the human standing before me. He watched me for a moment as I stared straight back at him. I knew that he couldn't understand me if I was to say anything, so I remained silent, wondering if he would offer some form of assistance, or if he would leave me to lie on the hard tile floor and suffer like I never had before.

Silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw who I assumed was 'Joy' hand my new master a handful of small bottles. I didn't know what they were, but I knew that I would never get used to this 'master' concept.

"If you give her one of these every morning it should help her to heal faster, just spray over the wound and leave it to set. But to get her home, you might have to carry her."

I thought about it for a moment, and all I could think of was that I didn't want him anywhere near me. If he would winningly injure me like he has, I don't want anything to do with him. I forced myself forward a half-step, hopping slightly on my left side to compensate for not using my back leg. Hoping that it would be enough to get both humans to leave me alone. Pain wasn't something that I was completely devoid of, I had gone through my fair share of cuts and bruises throughout my life, after all, how would I have gotten to live in a mountain view cave without having to fight for it?

"She certainly is a determined one," The trainer said enthusiastically. "I'm sure she'll get along fine with Nion."

You mean that Luxray you forced to attack me? I growled as I took another step, grabbing both human's attention. But they were completely unaware as to what it was aimed at.

"Have a nice day." Nurse Joy cheerfully responded as I limped outside into the world. My 'master' replied something, but I couldn't be bothered to listen to it.

I stood still, taking in all that was around me. The sun shone brightly against my side, as a slight breeze ran through my thick white fur. The fresh air carried a strange aroma to what I was normally used to. Up in the mountains it was nothing but either stone, snow, ice or occasionally, wood. But here it was much different. I heard the door behind me slide open as I heard the trainer's voice behind me.

"I don't live too far from here." He said quietly. "But you want to take a left here."

I stood still for a moment, admiring the skyscrapers surrounding me. I was far from home, and I didn't like it.

"It's this way! Hello?" I could hear him call at me, but I didn't care. I never wanted to be caught, and I never felt the need to have a master. I hoped that he would eventually give in and stop trying to get me to follow him, but as I watched a steel box-shaped object that the humans called a 'car' whiz past me, my capturer decided that he'd had enough with trying to convince me to follow.

"Either you come this way right now, or I'll put you back in the ball."

That got my attention. I turned my head to face him, only to watch as he rummaged through his pack once more like he had done during my battle against his Luxray. But knowing that I had to now share a home with the thing that attacked me, for what I know was days ago, really wasn't something that I looked forward to. I stood my ground as he pulled out the strange purple ball that I remembered from before.

"I know you can hear me, so what are you going to do? You can either follow me like you should, or I can put you away. Take your pick."

It was strange. He was actually negotiating terms with me. I stood still for a moment longer, I believed that he was serious, but why he wanted to get on my good side was another question. I had no use for him, so why must I be forced to respect someone who only 'wants' me for some strange reason? But, unfortunately for me, the thought of being trapped inside the dark purple sphere wasn't something I looked forward to. I relinquished my position on the sidewalk, and limped slowly towards the trainer, who immediately put the ball back in his pack and turned around to lead me through the city. He walked slowly to compensate for my injury, but every time he looked over his shoulder I stared straight back at him, causing him to turn around immediately.

The trainer looked just like what I assumed every other human would. He was about double my size with dark brown hair and the same colour eyes. Of course, this was the closest I had been to any human besides the one that nearly blinded me several minutes ago. I hated her too, despite the fact that I assume she healed me to the state I'm in now.

I walked following the trainer for what was nearly no time at all. I refused to refer to him as my 'master' as I felt degraded by it. He had no authority over me as long as I didn't believe it. The only thing he had over me was the ability to put me in the tiny little ball, but it didn't scare me. But there was no need to think of that as he led me through a glass door to a large room.

There was a cluster of elongated chairs and a giant rectangular black box that showed the mountains. It looked almost identical to where I had lived, but I knew that my home couldn't fit in a box that small, it was impossible. There were several trees that lined the continued soft furry flooring which I was standing on, but that reached a wall with a giant steel door in it. As I continued examining the room there was an up-standing woman behind a wall just higher than I was, there was a sign that read 'Reception' on the front.

My capturer said a quick hello, only to be silenced by the woman's shrill voice as she screamed out the name of my species. Immediately after she was done the woman hid behind the half-wall speaking only what I could hear of thoughtless muttering. The trainer turned his head to face me, only meeting my emotionless glare once more. "I think I might take some time for people to get used to you."

I didn't believe a word he said. If I was to be living here, I made a note to myself remembering to block my ears whenever the female receptionist was there. Either way, I didn't have a choice. It's not like there was anything I could do about her.

The trainer led me down the soft black carpet leading to the giant steel door, which opened just as we reached it. Three other humans came out of the construct, each one taking their time to step around me. One just ran past like nothing happened, another tip-toed against the wall behind the standing plants, while the third one couldn't choose between the two. As the trainer and I stood still waiting for the final person to leave the steel contraption, I stepped out of the way, causing the human to cringe at first, but seeing the open passage past me he immediately followed suit with the first person. I sighed to myself. This was either going to be a long day, or I was going to have to cut some people. Something told me that the latter was never going to be an option.

"C'mon, inside." I heard the trainer call. I stepped over the metal grating and lay down on the soft black flooring. As much as I didn't like the situation, it was already a nicer place than my cave, despite who I had to share it with.

We were both pulled skyward until a strange pinging sound occurred, which was immediately followed by the doors opening. I groaned to myself as I forced my body off the ground and followed the trainer around the corner down another long room with the soft black floor.

Eventually we reached a door with the numbers '56' on it, which clicked open as the trainer slid another small metal object inside.

"Here we are." He said quietly as he pushed the door open. Revealing to me rather large room with a single chair, another strange black box like the one downstairs, but this one was completely black, a large-ish pure white cushion and another one of the exact same size placed next to it. Only the second one was of a bright yellow colour.

There was at least another three rooms at the end of the one I was standing that all branched out from a cross section. I took one step inside, only to stop myself from proceeding onwards. The trainer stepped out in front of me only to point at the large white cushion. "You can sleep here. I won't touch it, and neither will Nion. It is your space. But the same goes for this one," He then pointed to the yellow one. "You aren't to touch his either."

I pushed myself forward, making it onto the soft white pillow which almost allowed my to hide completely amongst it. It wasn't that bad, at least I had a nice place to sleep.

The moment after I finished that thought, the nightmare started. The Luxray which I had battled before emerged from around one of the corners. We locked eyes for a moment and I released a low growl. I didn't like him, and from what I could gather he didn't like me. My thoughts said everything was mutual, but it was when he stepped forward and lay on his pillow that I ceased my growl. I thought that he just ignored me, so I would let it be that way. I didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't even know my name, but more importantly than that, I didn't have one.

"Nion…" I growled towards him, only receiving a turn of his head, allowing him to just see me.

"I'm sorry about before, I hope that we can put it behind us…" He said solemnly, then turned away back to his original position.

Who was he to say that? He was the cause of me losing my home, losing my life, being dragged into this place with everything that I had grown to live without. I let it go for now, but my mind told me that something wasn't right. Like he had something to hide from me. I couldn't pick it, yet, but I was going to find out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, I know that this made a really fast step, but it was either this, or a chapter on learning more about the main character who I still haven't managed to give a name to yet...

And that's mainly because I haven't thought of one... But it'll come...

Like not 5 minutes ago I came up with Nion...

oh well...

3.5k word chapter is what this was, mainly because I can write this stuff off the top of my head like nothing...

So, I will aim to get all chapters at around that length...

1k longer than normal...

anyway, the gist of this is that the Absol has no idea on what anyhing is in a city... So, if something doesn't make sense... Ask me and I will explain what she was trying to explain.....

ok... enough of my rambling...

I will try to get an update out soon but don't count on any miracles...

let me know what you think!

LATER!


	3. Nothing

**Nothing**

I lay still on my pure white cushion. Nion was several feet away, and I didn't like it. I put it into terms that he almost apologised for what had happened before, but why would he do that? I couldn't put the pieces together. The constant aching of my back leg didn't help my mind but I sighed in defeat. Whatever was going on, I couldn't figure it out. Yet.

I continued to watch Nion before me, the bulb on the end of his tail swaying from side to side slowly, his breathing slow and steady. It was almost as if he wanted to sleep then and there, but it was still early morning. Or at least that's what I assumed from my brief walk outside. The sun was always blocked out by the skyscrapers that ran along the streets and roads on which I travelled down to reach the trainer's home. Home. As uncomfortable as it was, I missed my cave at the foot of Mount Coronet. Being able to do nothing all day but watch the world go by. From the rumours I had heard was that trainers always wanted to battle each other to see who was the better of the other. I found such a thing barbaric at times. Pokémon fighting in the wild was usually either for food, shelter or pride. While trainers fighting their pokémon, who was really getting the pride out of winning? One of the many battles I had overlooked was when a Pikachu trainer went out hunting the Staravias. I counted the number that fell that day at over forty, until the trainer had tired out his Pikachu to exhaustion. The poor little mouse could barely stand up let alone walk back to the trainer's side. Although I did want to commend them for allowing me some silence for several months, yes, I believed that the Staravia population was out of control at times. But the slaughter that day was overkill.

Snapping back into reality I realised that the trainer was holding a small bowl, trying to get my attention with it. "- hungry?" Was the last word I picked up. "Unfortunately I haven't been able to buy another bowl for you, so you're going to have to share with Nion for the time being."

Share? What does he think I am? A common mutt? I placed my head in the cross of my paws and watched as Nion turned around to the bowl of brown lumps that was placed between our beds. As much as I didn't want to do it, I looked over the Luxray before me, since I was going to be living with it for a while, I may as well get to know what I was dealing with.

Nion, as he was called, seemed just like any other typical Luxray I had seen before. Pointed red nose, spiked back mane, blue streak that ran from both ears to the bridge of his nose, and the star-shaped ball that sat on the end of his tail. Typical.

"Are you going to eat something?" He asked me, continuing to nibble at the food between us. I stayed still for a moment, still admiring the plainness of his physique. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Something I hadn't noticed, however, was his voice. It was low and rough, it was easy to tell that he hadn't lived an easy life like I had. "What if I'm not hungry?" I lied, wanting to keep as much between us as possible. Despite what he may've said earlier, I still didn't like him.

"If you say so." The male then turned back to the food, not wasting any more time talking to me. Exactly the way I wanted it.

Silence, exactly the way I liked it. I examined the room again, finding nothing that I didn't before. My captor had disappeared into another room leaving me alone with Nion. I wonder how long it would take him to figure out if he was going to name me.

I felt my stomach rumble, it felt like I hadn't eaten in days, but I wouldn't degrade myself to eating the lumps of brown stuff before me. Unfortunately for me, Nion was persistent.

"It doesn't sound like you're not hungry." He said softly, as if not wanting to sound offensive.

What is wrong with him? Less than a few days ago he wanted to rip my throat out, and now he's trying to… Something… "Why do you care anyway?" I wanted to know what he was up to.

Nion swallowed what mouthful he had left. "Because since we have to live together, I may as well try some pleasantries. But if you want to continue on despising me, then just tell me now, so I can stop trying." It was strange, he was only trying to endure what he is forced to go through, much like what I was. "So, you can either agree that it is for the better and forget whatever reasons you hate me for, or, you can continue like you are, and make both our lives a living hell."

He was so much like his master. But he, at least, was honest. I lifted my head up from my forepaws and sniffed the air. As much as I hated to admit it, the brown lumps did hold an intoxicating aroma. "Are there any berries around?" I asked, not wanting to even try what was before me.

Nion just looked at me, then glanced out towards the cluster of other rooms if not only for a second, then turned back to me. "No."

"So I'm forced to eat… 'That'?" I asked in return.

"Just because it looks bad, doesn't mean it tastes bad." Nion picked a ball up in his maw, and placed on the edge of my cushion. "Try one."

I looked at the lump for a moment, but as I shifted on my pillow it rolled towards me. I personally didn't want to touch it, not just because it looked bad, but because Nion had given it to me. Sure, it was probably a friendly gesture, after all we only had to be friendly to survive, but I thought it was a bit much. I flicked the ball with one of my forelegs, sending it straight back into the bowl.

Nion laughed slightly at my actions. "Nice shot." He said softly.

I scoffed at his lame attempt at a joke and turned away, not wanting anything more to do with the strange food. "Leave me alone." I responded. There were much worse things I wanted to say to him at that point in time, but, in the interest of making life just an inch more liveable, I refrained from speaking any further.

"Suit yourself." There was a slight pause where no sound was heard. "I'll leave you some if you ever change your mind." It was then that I heard the Luxray turn around himself and face his back towards me. I lay facing the dull cream-white wall, wishing that yesterday, or today… Whenever I was found, never came.

I lay still for several minutes, feeling my hunger become more and more noticeable with each passing moment. But, I was almost at peace once more. I dreamt of laying on the cliff-face just a five minute walk from my home, my old home. How much did I miss the whipping winds, the dreadful calls of the countless birds, the feeling of thick grass underneath my paws. A feeling of emptiness ran through me, one that wasn't hunger, but one that seemed to indicate that my life of solitude and silence was over. That I actually now had something to do. That something was going to happen. I felt my mind explore the regions of my mind that I usually held as empty space. I had lived one year of my life in nothing, and I almost knew that a change was going to occur. Like it was fate that I was found and random luck that I now happen to be a Pokémon bound to a master, running that last part through my mind over and over still made me feel sick. No, wait. That was my hunger.

I growled to myself for being so superstitious, like this never would've happened if I ignored the fact that I knew something was going to happen. I would give anything to have my old life back, but, that just wasn't going to happen. I was stuck here, with a Luxray that almost agreed to hating my guts, but played civil because he had to, and with a trainer that supposedly 'wanted' to find one of my kind. Wait, why would a human want to have an Absol? That, I wanted to find out.

"Nion?" I wondered what kind of response I would receive from him. But, to my surprise, almost immediately I heard a rustling and felt his eyes look into the back of my head.

"What is it?"

His action took me by complete surprise, almost as if h wanted to talk to me. But I shrugged the thought off, hoping that I had only taken him by surprise. "When we were fighting, yesterday?" I still had no idea. "You said something about your 'master' wanting to capture one of my kind." I turned my head around, only to catch his eyes staring straight at me, but once again, I ignored it, not wanting to create an argument with the one I had to live with. "Was that true?"

The Luxray took a deep breath and sighed, leaving me to think that there was bad news to come. But what bad could come from this? "Yes, it was."

"Yes, it was… What?" I asked.

"It was true. My master has been hunting and searching and I don't know what else to find one of you. I personally don't know what the big deal was about it. But ever since he'd heard about your kind when we started just over a year ago, I know that he's always been looking for an Absol."

"So, did he catch you a year ago?"

"No, he hatched me from an egg. I am but a year old yet I have already evolved to my final state. Sure, it was tough at times, but he always took care of me." He stopped for a moment to let everything sink in. "Although he had only been searching for a year, I could tell that he was losing hope. We came close once, high up in the mountains when he spotted one, only to watch as it bounded away into a wall of snow. Yesterday was going to be his final search for one, we were headed up the mountainside once more when I found you."

It felt strange to me that he was sharing so much information. Although now I knew that he was only just older than I was, and that his master became obsessed with my kind ever since he started as a trainer, and that Nion and I had lived completely contrasting opposite lives. But I was still puzzled by one thing. "How did you find me? My cave was out of sight through the rocky mountainside. You couldn't have seen me because I made sure I was completely hidden from sight on the inside."

"That would be my fault. As we didn't want to go through the caves again, we decided to climb up the side of the mountain. Sure, it would take a few extra days to get up and back, but we came well pre-"

"Just answer the question. How did you find me?" I had almost grown tired of his rambling. I had to admit, it was nice to have some company that wasn't myself, but it was as if Nion hadn't talked to another Pokémon in months.

"I found you because of how you lived your life."

"And what would you know about my life?"

"Because you spent most of your time sitting on the cliff face that we walked along, it was easy to pick up your scent trail."

"Wait, my what?" This clearly disturbed the Luxray, who immediately seemed reluctant to continue with his story, despite the abrupt ending. He turned away back to his previous position, his back facing me. I had no idea on what he had just said, but it seemed to be the key to how I lost my home and life. I made it to my feet, only to collapse back onto the cushion from exhaustion. I truly was hungry.

I sniffed at the bowl of brown lumps once more, finding the alluring scent to be all the more enticing despite what my mind said. I had no choice, it was either eat that, or starve. And I hated the feeling of starvation more than ignorance. I wanted to get answers out of Nion, but it would have to wait until later. Food was the first thing on my mind.

I reached out towards the bowl and picked up one of the lumps with two claws. The ball felt like it was going to break apart with the small amount of pressure that I had on it. I didn't want to think about what might've been in it, but I guess that if Nion wasn't dying from it, neither would I. Desperation had become high on my list of sustenance, so I was more than willing to try anything, once.

As I placed the ball in my mouth, it felt like nothing I had eaten before. It was like a moist less berry that tasted better than anything. I couldn't explain what it was about the lump, but, it was deliciously different, and so I shuffled closer to the bowl once more and started eating the food like Nion had done before me. I didn't care about anything but the food. Although I did feel a little bit off having to eat from the same bowl as Nion had, but that feeling quickly passed until I found the food gone, and my huger satisfied.

I glanced at the back of Nion, only to see that he was laughing, if not only slightly. "What are you laughing at?" I asked defensively.

"I told you they were good." Was all he said in return, this time though, he restrained from turning around to look at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, Nion being completely oblivious to it, but I would push him for answers on the previous topic. "So? What did you say allowed you to find-"

"Nion?" The trainer called, silencing me instantly. "Can you come here for a minute?"

The Luxray immediately bounded to his feet and headed towards where the voice had come from, leaving me alone on my bed. At least I felt at home with nothing around. I sighed. He knew something that I didn't like, it was how he said it… My 'scent' what is that and how could he find me from it? The questions were eating me up from the inside and I wanted answers. For once, though, it felt strange asking someone else for answers to questions that I never thought about. I had always known the differences between males and females, but only so much is filled in by instinct. I knew that there was more to it than what I knew, but the rest, would have to be taught by someone other than myself.

I lay there for what had to be minutes, wondering what Nion and my capturer were doing in the other room. Although Nion had spent his entire life by the trainer's side, I had spent mine with none other than me. I couldn't imagine how close they had become. It was unnerving to say the least, but I couldn't help but feel alone once more. The only way I had grown up knowing.

After another while, Nion emerged from the other room in a somewhat different mentality. Although he was eager to get away from me at first, it was almost as if he wanted to get back to his bed faster than he left. I was confused beyond anywhere I previously had been, but, when the trainer followed Nion out of the room was when I understood why the Luxray was moving at a fairly swift pace.

Nion lay down gently onto his cushion as the trainer picked up the now empty bowl of food and disappeared around the corner once more. I had had enough of talking. I knew that Nion knew things that I didn't, but I'm sure that he couldn't tell me how to live out in the wilderness without a pile of the brown things that he calls food. But I knew that he wasn't going to share the answer to my question, so I just left it be. I would ask again eventually. Soon enough so that he would still have the same answer, yet I would wait long enough for him to think that I had forgotten. He would be trapped.

I turned away from Nion, not wanting to spend any more time idly talking about why he was called to the other room. If it was something remotely important his answer would be 'nothing', which would then force my mind into question time on what he really was doing. But if it wasn't actually something that needed addressing, he would ramble on for what I could only assume would be hours. Either way, it wasn't worth my time.

I stared blankly into the cream coloured wall once more. Leaving me to think about what my life would turn into if this was all I was to be doing. If I would spend my entire life lying on a cushion talking to the answer that wouldn't speak, it was much like my life before, only that the answer had changed from being impossible to retrieve, to being held by an ignorant Pokémon that wouldn't stop rambling about nothing.

My life had been slow before, but now it was turning ridiculous. Although I had said more words in the hour I had been in this house than my entire existence, I still believed that nothing good was to come from it. So I wasn't bored alone anymore, now I had Nion to keep me company, as much of a help that he is anyway. But still, I was yet to test if his mind could outstretch mine. Although I had spent all my life doing nothing but thinking, it was something I had become good at. Although he had spent his life fighting and evolving, it would be difficult to tell if something important was ever going to come up. I question his actions, but all I received was words.

I sighed once more, wishing that I was amongst the grass and fresh air of my old home. But now nothing swept past me, nothing ran through my fur, nothing allowed me to feel free. I was trapped in a world that I didn't know, that I never wanted to know. A world that was different. And that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, quick update.....

as the title of this chapter says, nothing really happens here...

and I will stop numbering the chapters as it bugs me that when I put down chapter 2, the story will think it's no. 3

so on, so forth....

**ANONOMOUS REVIEW REPLIES:**

Malevolence 2000

Yeah, I know that a lot of stuff happened in the previous chapter... But following on from the prologue I wanted something to happen....

And, believe it or not, it is hard to describe a room from the point of view of someone who doesn't know what anything is.....

oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to get another one out soon...

LATER!


	4. Night

**Night**

I sighed again. The day was less than half over, and I had already run out of things to think of. Despite the fact that I had a new home, a figurative 'master', a typically normal Pokémon that slept near me, an injured leg and almost no reason to live, my mind was blank. If I was sitting on the cliff outside my old home I wouldn't be like this. I would feel the wind through my fur, I would hear the birds call, and trainers either barking orders, muttering incoherently or trying to coerce one of the wilds into a ball. I still couldn't understand how the Luxray, or Nion as I should call him, can stand to live with these humans. Because, although I was caught in the end, I had beaten Nion. He had passed out from the extreme power his attack required, while I was only paralysed. I had won the battle, but he won the war.

Just thinking about what happened yesterday made my blood boil. I would to slice Nion to bits right now if it wasn't for the trainer sitting in the armchair halfway across the room from me. He was watching the strange black box that was now showing shots of a fire through a valley. Much like if you were standing atop Mount Coronet and looked down on the world. I still hadn't figured out how the small box could hold such a large space, but it was something the humans made, so, I didn't care. I could hear Nion's heavy breathing coming from behind me. He had been asleep for about an hour now, and the noise was now beyond just annoying.

I stood up on my cushion, being as quiet as possible, making sure that the trainer didn't hear me. I stepped towards the yellow pillow and stood over Nion. I wasn't really worried about what he might've thought after I did this, but it wouldn't be anything I should worry about. After all, he was only just over a foot bigger than I was.

"Hey!" I shouted into the electric-wolf's ear, causing him to jump awake immediately. While he was in that shocked state, I turned around slowly and made it back to my cushion. I glanced at the trainer who obviously heard my call and he just looked at me confused as to why I made the noise. Nion, however, wasn't as confused as he was angry.

"What did you do that for?" He shouted back, taking a defensive stance on his cushion. I took my time in sitting back down onto mine, making him wait for a few moments before I would at least look like responding. I glanced at the trainer once more, who almost looked like he was going to get up. "I asked you a question! Why did you wake me?"

"Why are you so insistent on making those annoying noises?" I knew that I had pushed too far. I could tell that Nion had struggled to live beside me, or at least that's what he made it out to be. I knew that he still held some answers that I wanted, and I suppose by waking him up like that he wasn't going to share them anytime soon. It was times like these that I wished I thought things through a little more. I assured myself that I would make a note of it.

"What noises? I was asleep!" Nion straightened his stance from being defensive to straight-on once more. Again, it was strange. I figured that he would've only gone defensive from instinct alone, but to change that quickly must've meant something.

"Exactly. So, either you move your bed, or, I'll move it for you. If there's one thing I can't stand more than being here, is being here and listening to you breathe every two seconds!" I paused for a moment. Sure, it sounded pretty stupid, but he knew what I meant.

"How would you know if you hate it or not if it's never happened before?"

His comment struck a cord within me. He was smart, smarter than I had expected. I was completely taken aback by his words. But he was right, and I wasn't going to doubt that fact in my mind. But on the outside however, I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. "If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here, and if I wasn't here, we wouldn't be like this." As much as I felt like having an intelligent argument with Nion, I found reasoning overrated for those who can make a point in simpler terms. I stood up from my bed, and whipped around quickly, causing my blade-point tail to slice across his face. I immediately turned around and slid into a defensive stance, only to hear the trainer shout something at me. I didn't care though, words were such a waste of time if you have the power to replace it.

Nion wasn't exactly hurt from my attack, or at least he shouldn't have anyway. There was a small cut on the left side of his face, but that was all. Nion stood still, not making any move. After a few moments of standing still the Luxray sat down and licked one of his paws, then using it to clean his face. There was no whimper, no whine, no noise whatsoever. The trainer was standing over me, threatening with the ball once more, I figured that after the last time he tried that he wouldn't have the guts to put me away. By the time that he had finished shouting at me, the trainer disappeared into another room and came back holding a small spray bottle. He sat down beside Nion and tried to get a look at the wound, only to have Nion push him away and leave it untreated. I watched as the trainer tried to convince Nion otherwise, but he was persistent in being left alone.

They struggled against each other for several minutes, until the trainer gave up and said that if Nion wanted him to heal it, all he had to do was ask. I found this amusing though, how would he know?

When the trainer had sat back down on his chair, and Nion his cushion, I couldn't help myself but ask. "Why didn't you retaliate?"

"I had no reason to." Was his only answer. "Since you have no idea on what is going through my mind, I will leave it at that. It is something that you will never understand."

I laughed at his statement. "Try me."

"It is for another day. You will find out eventually, but until such time. You will remain oblivious."

This time I growled. It was as if he had learnt my character in less than the day we've been around each other. He knew what annoyed me the most without even trying. I didn't want to let him go like that unpunished. But I didn't have a choice. Although I didn't believe the trainer was ever going to put me back in the ball, I didn't want to push my luck. There were actually some things that might just end up good in this situation, no matter how bleak it might seem. I had time to think again, which was going to be used thoroughly. Because this time, I needed it.

***

The rest of the day followed that morning, aside from the occasional sir from Nion, all he did was sleep, and all I managed to accomplish was the usual on a day where I couldn't really move without pain. Nothing. But ever since I had put the gash across Nion's face he hadn't said a word. I thought that he was trying to give me space for some unknown reason, but he wasn't afraid of me because the Luxray had forced off his trainer who continued to try and offer aid to the wound. But he would never accept it.

The trainer had put out another bowl of food for us just under half an hour ago when he decided to disappear into another room, this time closing the door. Night had come and so I assumed that was where he slept. From the lights of the city the room I was in hung with an eerie purple glow. I figured that the street-lights from outside would've been a fair distance from the room as it felt like I had been pulled up a fair way by the metal contraption I entered after we first arrived. But it wasn't something that bothered me. I spent my life sitting on the edge of a cliff where whatever humans did walk past looked no bigger than a single of my forepaws. I did occasionally test my strength by climbing up the mountainside, but I always made it home before nightfall, for if I had have left my cave empty for one night, something else would use it and then I would have a fight on my hands.

Nion shifted his position once more, stretching out his legs then turning limp on the cushion once more. When he slept this time though, it was silent. I smiled inwardly knowing that my action had gotten what I wanted, and from what I could only guess, the reason Nion didn't fight back was either because I was injured, or his master was watching. But the main point was that I had gotten what I wanted, with almost no loss. Maybe the trainer didn't like me just that little bit more, but who was I to care? Although the only reason I could come up with was because he wanted me on his good side, and I guess that was another reason why Nion might not have attacked. Oh well. I guess that explains why he didn't attack me the moment his trainer left the room. But again, I didn't care. I was a free prisoner. I could do whatever I felt like, but, I had to stay wherever they left me. And unfortunately, I would happily give away free action to live in my own home.

I sighed softly, not wanting to give Nion any reason to attack me if he felt the want to. Sure, I had free run over whatever I wanted to do, but I wanted to at least try and make some pleasantries. Because as he explained it himself, we were both forced to live under the same conditions, and I did actually want someone to talk to since I had nothing to look at all day. I would have my fun sometimes, but for it only being the first day of us living together, I didn't exactly give a good first impression. Although thinking back on it now, I could see my little attack on him as payback, since he used sneak attacks on me when I was in my home, I had the right to retribution.

I leant forward towards the bowl of lumps and snacked on a few, filling the gap which had emerged since after lunch. But otherwise there was nothing else to do. I yawned expansively, making a slight yelping noise like I normally did. I glanced at Nion for a moment, then back at the far window which sat on the opposite wall from where my bed lay. I was tired, and so, I decided to try and get some sleep, although I knew that it would be easier than falling asleep on a pile of snow. The warmth that the cushion retained was immeasurable, which I knew would allow for a quick turnaround into morning, which was something that I almost looked forward to, as the sooner morning came, the closer I would be to full health, which would only mean one thing. I would escape this room and re-enter the world. Unfortunately it would be with Nion and the trainer at my side, I shuddered at the thought.

"Are you awake?" I heard Nion whisper out if not only just. He was facing away from me as usual so I wasn't surprised that it was so quiet. "Absol?" It was then that he turned around to look at me. He looked somewhat, different, in the dimmed lights, like his entire mood changed as the sun disappeared. It was strange. As he looked at me and shifted the rest of his body to do so as well I was trapped, I had no choice but to talk to him. Although I didn't owe him anything, I was sure that he was smart enough to put together we were now on even terms, even if I hadn't thought about it at the time. "Do you have a name?" He continued to speak, as if not even wanting to wait for me to reply.

I paused for a moment, in truth, no, I didn't, but I guess that because I was now a, 'trainers', pokémon, I didn't have much of a choice. "No." I grumbled out, not really caring what he thought at the time. It wasn't something that I needed, so I never had one. Or at least I think I never had one. The Luxray gave no response, but he continued to stare at me like something was going to happen. Although I did slash him just before lunch with no reason, didn't mean that I was going to make a habit of it. "Can you stop staring at me?"

The wolf quickly darted his eyes back to mine. "Why don't you have a name? Didn't your parents give you one?"

I sighed again. Did I really want to share my life with the thing that caused me to give it up, even though he had shared some of the more important details of his with me? No, no I didn't. "No." I answered again, trying to keep the same tone as before.

"So, what do I say if I want to talk to you?" My eyes dropped, surely he couldn't be that stupid.

"Since I'm the only one that can understand you, I guess you could say anything." I fixed my gaze back on him, only to see that he was staring at another part of me, again. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, wondering if he could actually give an answer.

"Do you remember what I said about how I found you up in the mountains?" I nodded slowly, as if I was talking to a mere Shinx. "Well, it's happening again."

"So, what? You're going to find me again?"

I received no answer as he turned around back to his usual position. Again I started thinking. Why would he tell me that? It's not like I was going anywhere. I turned away from him like he had to me, wondering what the point of the conversation was anyway. I guess it was an attempt at learning my name, which I didn't have. So ultimately for him, it was a waste of time. But then the thoughts swelled through my mind again, as if he was purposefully trying to annoy me with the answer to a question that he had caused me to acquire. I lay still for several minutes, wondering if he was going to say anything else to me. And for the most part, nothing came.

"What if I told you that you were the first pokémon I have actually talked to, that wasn't in a battle?"

I stayed my position, as I hadn't heard Nion move, so obviously he wasn't facing my back. I probably had better use of the energy than to turn around and talk to him. But it was only nice to do so. "You do know you're the first one I have ever talked to, and received an answer from."

"Yes, I do know that. But the only difference between you and me, is that I hatched to a trainer, and you hatched to the world."

"No, the only difference between you and me is that you have lived with someone besides yourself in your life, while I only ever had me. And even though now I do have you to talk to, everything that I want to know, you keep hidden from me. You are worse company than myself, because at least when I couldn't find an answer, I knew it was out of reach, but you know my questions and their answers, yet continue to keep everything from me!" I'd had enough of talking. Either he was going to leave me alone, or I was going to force the answers out of him.

It was then that his facial expression changed back to its normal perception. As if my little rant had woken him up again. "The reason that I don't tell you anything is because I want to try stay remotely friendly with you. I know that if I tell you the answers now, you will either attack me, or leave here with no further statements." I had pushed him too far. Sure, I wanted my answers and I didn't care what the cost was to get them. But he seemed insistent on the 'friends' concept. But if we had to live together, I guess that we didn't have a choice but to be friendly with each other. I heard Nion sigh heavily, I figured that he was waiting for a response, but I was going to wait for him to talk to me again.

Several moments passed in silence. I lay still, but Nion's breathing had become heavy once more, and the moment I turned my head around to tell him to stop the noise, he spoke again. "You don't understand what I've seen, and what it's like to live what I have." He was quiet once more, a sense of understanding was clear but he also spoke with more passion than I had heard before. Maybe he was holding things from me for a good reason, not that it was going to stop me from trying anyway.

"I may not understand what you've seen, but I fail to believe that I wouldn't understand."

"Then why can't you see it? It is right in front of you and you don't even realise it. Your answers don't have to come from me, they are around you. Just look at the big picture for a while." He paused for a moment after taking another deep breath. "Maybe you can understand what I'm talking about. But maybe you just haven't seen it before in the world."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked quickly. If the answer was right in front of me, then I think I would've found the answer by now already. It sounded like he was addressing me as a child, like I had just hatched. Speaking of answers before my eyes. Of course I would've seen it by now, he's just trying to lead me off track.

"Goodnight, Absol." Nion answered softly.

"Wait, why did you say that if it meant nothing? I think I would've seen it if it was right before me." I argued back, but received no answer.

I sighed heavily. My thoughts of sleep that occurred no more than ten minutes ago, had completely vanished from my mind. But now I would have to try and grasp what he was trying to say. I doubted if what he said was true, but it wouldn't have been said for nothing. There must've been a clue in his words that is the answer. I growled inwardly at myself. I was sure that the answer had been said, or at least a clue to it anyway, but I couldn't put anything together. He said that the answers didn't have to come from him…

No, they must because I have never heard of what he said before, that was a lie… I had to look at the big picture. What picture? I couldn't look into the future, but that would've meant that I needed to learn from my mistakes. But what would my mistakes have to do with anything? All I could see was me being forced to live with him until the trainer decided to either let me go, which I knew was never going to happen. Or, he caught another pokémon. But if he searched for a year to find me, without catching another one, why would he randomly catch another?

I growled at myself silently again, Nion did this on purpose. He wants me to get distracted by this, allowing him to get away with it again. I'll get him in the morning, it's not like I have anywhere to go. But either way, it was going to be a long night.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah...

I only have two things to say... and one thing to ask...

1. Just because the Absol here THINKS she's right.... doesn't mean that she is... afterall, it is done from HER point of view, so, not everything is true, she is only guessing...

2. I was thinking about changing the point of view so we could see what Nion was thinking, and swap between the two, but I voted myself against that since it would destroy the developement of the Absol's character... (who I still haven't thought a name for yet)

and the one thing to ask:

PLEASE review...

That's what makes me want to write more, and I (usually) love to hear from you guys, telling me whatever you think about this story...

As long as it doesn't fall into what is called a 'flame' (in my opinion) then you can say whatever you want to...

And just a note now, before someone asks me... DO NOT! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE ask me when I am going to update... It will only make me take longer...

But I hoped you enjoyed this...

So, could you please review so I know what people think...

LATER!


	5. Second Day

**Second** **Day**

Morning came incredibly early compared to my eyes, at least one full hour before it normally did. But that didn't make anyone wake earlier. I had slept little during the night but in losing sleep, I gained time. I had tried for hours to figure out the puzzle that Nion had given me, but the only thing I gained from it was anger. I was beginning to despise the Luxray's mind-tricks because not only didn't they have an answer, but there wasn't any thought behind his words. Yet even if I wanted to sleep, it was never going to happen. I always had the suspicion that Nion used it as a trick, but I had to be sure, no matter how long it took, which happened to be most of the night. But I would rather go sleepless for a night, than live in suspicion. Since I have nothing to do all day but eat and have the occasional conversation, I figured that I would have time to catch those hours up, but having just woken up I felt like making sure that my mind was set. That I had reached the conclusion to the mindless puzzle Nion had set me for the night. And that was no conclusion.

But still, looking at the way Nion was laying, I figured that I still had a few hours left. He was actually facing me while he slept. That wasn't how he started, so I assumed that he just couldn't sleep straight. Not that it bothered me. It did feel weird having my impromptu room-mate stare at me behind closed eyes all night, but it wasn't something that I just couldn't ignore. I took a deep breath, taking in all that was the dulled sounds of the morning. There was the occasional car that drove past, more often than not I could hear a horrible screech as the steel took off down the street, but I figured that I would have to get used to it. Not like I was leaving anytime soon.

Another car drove past making yet another squeal, this time Nion shot awake from the noise. After the few moments he took to come to his senses, the Luxray shifted himself on the cushion and turned away from me, to the same position as how he started the night. I glanced over at the wolf for a moment, watching as he settled back into the bright yellow cushion and turned his head back to face me. It looked very uncomfortable from my point of view, but it seemed that Nion had either done it way too often before, or was incredibly flexible. I looked back to the window, but then glanced back to Nion after a few moments, finding that he was staring at me.

I grumbled for a moment, but lifted my head off the cushion in preparation in case he did decide to say something. But one thing was for sure, I wasn't going to start the conversation. Nion continued to stare at me, as if I wasn't there, like he was looking into the half wall behind me, or even through that to the door. I stood up and took several steps away from my bed, sitting down against the single padded chair in the centre of the room.

"Nice to see your wounds have healed." The wolf finally spoke, still with his eyes glued to me.

But then I thought, I had managed to stand up and walk at least six feet without pain. I looked down at my previously injured leg, finding that the wound was nonexistent. I was ecstatic! I could walk without pain again! But how? Yesterday there was a nasty looking gash, but now all that held to my leg was a bald spot the same size and shape of the cut. I was completely dumbfounded by how quickly it healed, and Nion obviously saw my expression.

"Those potions are wondrous things." He spoke slowly, proof that he had only just woken up. "But don't be too rough with it. Sure, you can walk now, but if you push it then things only get worse. It looks healed from the outside, but on the inside it's just strong enough not to cause pain."

I questioned Nion's words for a moment, but on account of the fact that he knew things about humans and their inventions, I wasn't going to argue. But then it led me to another question, when did my captor treat my leg. I would never accept help from a human unless I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Where is he?" I questioned immediately.

"Where is who?"

I motioned my head towards the other rooms. "Him, your trainer."

The Luxray inclined his head, finally understanding who I meant. "You mean Draye?" I simply nodded, as if my original question was obvious in the beginning. "Draye's at work, he would've treated you before he left this morning."

"When will he be back?" I'm not sure why, but I actually feel the urge to thank him. Although he did lock me up in this small room, I now had the ability to move freely, which would allow me to do more than just think today.

"Not until sundown."

"Then why was he here yesterday?"

"Yesterday was Sunday… It was a weekend, so he stayed home." Nion picked himself up from the yellow cushion and stepped towards me, but, since I was in a good mood, I couldn't be bothered to try and stop him. I stretched out my leg, feeling the new limit which I could move it. I couldn't reach a full stretch, in fact I could barely even make it halfway. But it was as if the potion knew where both front and back extremities were when I took a step. Which was more than enough for me. "It's just you, and me, until the afternoon. Hence why I wanted to make good yesterday, also why I didn't mention that this would happen."

"I don't ca-" I returned my head to looking forward, only to see Nion a few feet before me. I immediately took a step back. It's not that I was afraid or anything, but as he was at least a foot taller than I was it did make me feel a little small. Nion continued on his walk past me to the open window, sitting down and staring outside as he reached it. All I could think about was why he would walk that close past me to reach the window. Sure I happened to be along the way, but he did cut it awfully fine, because if I hadn't have been in a remotely good mood, he wouldn't be walking. I quickly dropped the thought though. I did have to spend all day with him. "What do you do all day?" I sat at the opposite end of the window, looking out into the world, trying to find anything of interest. Nothing.

"Normally I wouldn't wake up until just before lunch, but since those ass holes wanted to wake the entire street up early," Nion paused momentarily as he yawned, "and because you were awake, I decided to get up and be remotely useful."

"Useful for what?" I immediately questioned. Because from my point of view, it didn't look like anything needed doing.

"Useful to you, because I know that you're going to be bored senseless in about an hour." I scoffed at the Luxray's comment. He didn't believe that I couldn't be self entertained for a single day. Not like I had ever done anything my entire life but watch the world go by. I thought that maybe he had forgotten that part, but something was telling me otherwise, as if he actually wanted to talk to me. But that seemed less likely than my first option.

"You don't think I can keep myself entertained?" I almost said it as a dare, in the vain hope that he would leave me alone. I had gotten over the fact that I could walk again, not that his actions had helped my case.

"I have no doubt that you can. But I figured that why should I be bored when I can talk to you."

"So you're just going to use me as a form of entertainment?" I looked over at Nion, only to find that he was staring at me again. This time, however, I became irritated. "Why do you keep staring at me? Sure, I am the only other living thing in this room, but for someone who wanted to kill me days ago you can't seem to look away from me. So tell me. Am I that different? Am I that intolerable? Are you completely-" Nion had looked away from me at least halfway through my speech, but I continued just to prove that it was annoying. But that didn't mean I didn't want an answer. I was tired of him staring at me.

Nion dropped his head, not even allowing himself to look out the window. I could tell that he was deep in thought, but what was there to think about? It's not like I insulted him or anything. I might've been the only interesting thing he could see, as there was no movement at all outside, but that doesn't mean he has to stare.

"Did you figure you what I told you last night?" He spoke silently, as if he was disturbed by something, which only raised further questions.

"No, of course not, there wasn't anything to figure out. You just told me some random story that had no end. It makes no sense."

"Think harder, because I'm not saying anything else about this. Not until I believe the time is right."

"Then when is the time? Is this so important that you can't share it with your 'only form of entertainment'? Is it so important that you have to go like this every time you mention it? Does it mean so much to you that you can't tell me even the slightest detail?" I followed Nion, who had turned and started walking to his bed. I stopped just over a foot away from his bed, continuing to stare back at him, just to see how disturbing it could be having someone do nothing but stare at you. Nion lay still on his bed, doing nothing but breathe and blink occasionally. He would look in any direction but at me, the only time he wouldn't look at me. "Well? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I can't! Ok? Because I'm afraid." I took a step back, his answer taking me by complete surprise. Nion picked himself up and turned around so he faced away from my bed and had his body facing the wall. I stepped over to my bed and lay down facing towards Nion. I had pushed his boundaries again. It was the second time in two days. But I sensed that he would bounce back like he seemed to yesterday. Like after I struck him, he did nothing for an hour or so, but then returned to normal like nothing ever happened. Thinking on that though, the cut I gave him was gone completely, something told me that 'Draye', as Nion had called him, must've treated his wound too. Not like it was anything to worry about.

I looked towards the Luxray, watching as his tail would twitch from side to side occasionally, telling me that he was fine, if just a little annoyed. Yet his excuse for not telling me what he wanted me to find out was a little off key. He didn't seem the type to be afraid or back down from anything. So why would he become nervous over something? I had no idea. I could've spent the entire morning trying to figure out the word puzzle he had given me last night. But I thought better of it, there had to be something remotely interesting to do in this place, even if I had to search an hour for it.

I picked my head up and scanned the room once more, the food bowl was the main focus this time, which made me wonder how I didn't find it when I first woke up. It was way over filled, which I only assumed was because I didn't have my own bowl yet. But I assumed that when Draye did return home, I would have one for myself. I couldn't look forward to that moment enough. Sure, I had almost completely stopped any form of hostility towards Nion, but that was just for survival. He didn't seem the type to want to attack for no reason, yet I was giving him several, there was just no reaction to it. I sighed heavily, resting my head back in the cross of my forelegs. I had too many things to think about. No doubt now my home had been taken over by a Graveler, Machoke or some other pathetic wild Pokémon that needed a shelter. Also the fact that Nion had lost himself again. I remained oblivious as to why he acted the way he did, I still wanted to find out why, my urge to thank Draye remained in the back of my mind, I wanted to start exploring my new home beyond this room, and I almost started to feel sorry for making Nion so sad…

Wait, what? Why should I feel for him? He was the one that trapped me here. All I did was make him a little sad. So why did I feel even the slightest hint of remorse? My mind was playing tricks on me again. I didn't feel sorry for him, I had no reason to. Nion deserves everything I throw at him, whether it be emotional or physical… I think…

***

Hours past but Nion still hadn't moved from his position. His face as buried into his chest which was almost pressed up against the wall, so I couldn't check to see if he was awake or not. Occasionally his body would shudder for a few moments, and bob back and forth in another didn't give me any indication as to if he was awake or not. Either way, I just believed he was asleep. What did it matter? It's not like I said anything.

Midday had rolled past and the afternoon was upon us. I had slept for about an hour after I ate lunch so I felt refreshed again. But the whole time Nion didn't move. Not that it bothered me. It was his life and I was sure that he slept for at least eighteen hours of the day, which then made be wonder how he became so strong, or at least how he kept himself in such good shape. I shook my head, quickly emptying it of such thoughts. They had no place in my mind. I glanced back at Nion, still finding that he was as still as ever. Figures.

I pushed myself up off the cushion and stepped towards the intersection of rooms, finding that the one to where Nion had been called to last night was closed off, but the other two were open for me explore. I turned right into the first room, feeling the floor change from the soft carpet to a hard, cold stone-like substance. My claws clicked on the flooring as I stepped further inside. The entire room was covered in a half-wall with several handles on either side of a crack in the wood, there were occasional breaks in the blue colour to fit in two separate white steel objects, one standing almost to the roof, from my view anyway. I sniffed around for a moment, discovering that many types of food were stored behind the blue wood, most noticeably to me though was the scent of the brown lumps I now called a meal. I sighed, there was nothing more of interest to me in here, since the only thing I did care about was behind a slab of wood. And so I turned around to explore the other room.

The moment I set foot inside the room I was dumbfounded by its shear volume. The room was about twice as long as the first one and about the same length wide. Sitting in the middle of the room was a large bed which I couldn't see past. I immediately jumped onto it, revealing the rest of the room to me. The large mattress was incredibly soft underneath my feet, much softer than my cushion, although if my cushion was this soft then all I would feel would be the floor. On either side of the bed, pressed up against the wall sat two wooden boxes about the same size as the half-walls in the food room. Except these ones had horizontal grooves, as opposed to vertical ones.

I turned around slowly, taking in the rest of the room. On one side was a window overlooking a rather large lake. The wall immediately to the left of that had another one of those black boxes on it, but on the opposite wall to the window, something caught my eye and held it. I was stunned. Hanging on the wall was an incredibly large painted picture of an Absol. I stared at the picture, examining the pure white quadrupedal pokémon standing in the centre of it. I looked down at myself, mirroring its stance, then back at the picture. I looked exactly like it. Despite the fact that all of our species looked the same, the one captured in the picture and myself looked so exactly alike that it almost scared me. After several moments of standing in wonder I noticed the rest of the image, because facing the opposite way to me, I mean the pictured Absol, was a Luxray that was, dare I say it, Nion.

My pictured self was facing towards the left edge with its face turned back towards the centre, with the Luxray in the almost perfectly mirrored stance, albeit allowing for the size difference. I couldn't figure it out. I looked behind the two bodies, finding that it was like a cave. It was like someone had taken the moment when I was found, then made it out to seem like Nion and I were actually friendly with each other. I checked the Absol's face again, finding that she didn't hold any form of anger at all. I did the same to the Luxray, finding only the same expression, one that I hadn't seen used before until earlier that day, when Nion was staring at me.

Wait that must be it. That must've been why Nion was called into the other room last night and why I didn't see Draye at all after I reached here. I was confused. Well, I wasn't actually confused, but I wished that I was. Because now I knew why Nion was staring at me this morning.

"I see you found Draye's room," I jumped hearing Nion's voice, he didn't scare me, I just wanted to remove all thought that I didn't believe it wasn't me in the picture. "He painted that all yesterday. Draye was a little unsure as to how you would've looked at the time, but he used me and just altered some of your features in. And after seeing you pose to it, I believe he got it right."

"Why did he make this?"

"Even I don't know that. I assume it's because he always wanted one of your kind, but why he added me into it I do not know." I figured that Nion was right about his trainer, I hadn't known Draye long enough to make that judgement. Nion stepped into the room and jumped onto the bed beside me. I immediately turned away, staring back at the picture. "See? I told you he got it right." I looked to Nion who was standing mirrored to me like he was in the picture, but something was different about him, his eyes were bloodshot red, like something had happened to him. I shrugged it off though and returned my focus to the picture, he wasn't any of my concern. "Perfect, am I right?"

I scoffed and jumped off the bed, leaving Nion in the same pose the picture held. I walked through the intersection of rooms back into the first one, walking over to my bed and laying down on it, watching as Nion followed me back only to lie down on his. He continued to look at me though, although this time I wasn't so disturbed by it. I felt as if the picture hanging in Draye's room hit something inside me. Like something I hadn't known before suddenly woke up. I couldn't quite grasp the feeling, as it was never something I had a need for when I lived alone. But the main vibe I received was that I had been accepted by Draye and Nion, not like they had a choice anyway.

***

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know right...

"What were you thinking... Calling the guy 'Draye'?"

Well, I don't know... Nothing else came to mind...

You know, I was originally going to call the main guy/person after me... Since this is based off events through when I played Platinum...

Of course not everything is exact, just to make things a bit more interesting...

But the end will still be the same... And I'll say this now...

The part at which I plan to end this story, will be the ending completely... There is a very, very VERY slim chance that after this ends I would plan a sequel... But that depends on how popular this story becomes... But I'm looking at it only being about 10 chapters long...

I don't want this to be a major huge 80-90 chapter story that drabbles on about nothing half the time...

it drabbles on about nothing well enough by itself... But whatever, I assume that most of you can guess where the end is going to be... Oh well...

Please review and if there's a bit that doesn't make sense or is just wrong... Let me know... It's the only way I'll learn...

Mainly because I'm tired of failing English...

LATER!


	6. Counting Days

OK! big things happen in this chapter... And I'll apologise now for any mistakes in this A/N because I'm typing in almost pitch-black...

The main thing that happens in this chapter is that the Absol FINALLY gets a name... I got offers for names and of web-sites that have names but I guess I like doing it the old fashoined way... lol...

Anyway, I know this has been overdue for an update, but I'll start a list of reasons now...

1. It's DAMN HOT! (like, 35-45 degrees celcius) 100-120 farenheit... (estimate)

2. School is out, so I'm on holidays for two weeks.... (yay me)

3. I'm just too damn lazy...

good enough? no? too bad...

Anyway, The absol's attitude has changed dramatically in this chapter, at least for the first bit anyway, BUT if you spend 3 days alone with someone you barely know, things change.... (this I know from experience)

So, yes, she will seem a little out of character for the first thousand words or so, but, she comes around until the end.... When everything falls into place...

**Also, FINAL NOTE!!**

I am going to change the title of this story to 'One Week To Change' or something like that once I think about it... So, ENJOY!

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Counting** **Days**

It had been three full days of nothing. Today, being what Nion called 'Thursday' was just like any other one. I awoke in the morning hours before he did, only to watch the sun rise from outside Draye's window. I had taken a liking to his bed. The morning sun was of incredible warmth which I had made a pattern of enjoying fully. Normally Nion wouldn't awaken until well after the sun reached the ceiling. So I would sleep for any extra hours I felt necessary during such time, but today was different. Today I found Nion standing in the doorway as I overheard him yawning. I immediately opened my eyes and alerted my senses, awakening fully from the semi-dozing state that I was tranced in.

"Good morning Nion." I spoke first for a change. Although when I was originally brought here, I wouldn't ever consider becoming a part of their lives in any way shape or form, I had grown to accept that I wasn't going to leave, that the answers to my questions would be revealed if I was prepared to wait for them, and that Nion was ever more increasingly willing to assist me if the time ever came. Although my first question still hadn't been answered, I could only assume that I was piecing everything together, no matter how long it seemed to take. Many other nights I had gone sleepless over that first question, and every rational answer I eliminated with another question, so, I still had no clue on what he was hiding from me. "Why are you up so early?" I finally finished my original thought, looking at the blue and black lightning wolf.

"I decided to lie in the sun for the morning, but it seems that you have beaten me to the thought."

"Well, since you never woke up until the sun had gone, I came here the last two days. It's surprising how much warmer the sun is here." The feeling was coming back again. The one that came out the moment I caught sight of the painted picture of Nion and myself, which had a little extra work on it only to prove that my original thoughts were correct. The picture was of Nion and myself, my name was now printed underneath me. The picture had been titled 'Luyo and Nion' in a fine calligraphy. But I still couldn't quite tell what it meant to me. I wasn't going to tell Nion about it because there were still parts of my life I wanted to keep from him that were stashed away along with the countless mental pictures I had created of us. I lay still for several moments, waiting for Nion to say something else. We both remained silent for at least a minute. I wasn't going to share anything about what I had just thought, that was something I wanted to figure out myself.

"Well, is it ok if I join you?" Nion spoke softly, just audible to my ears. I continued to look at him, non-committing to any side. Over the past few days I have started to enjoy Nion's company more than I had expected. That strange feeling inside me saying that it was ok to talk to him boiled up again, like I wanted to have something more to do with everything than just to be a roommate throughout our perpetual boredom. Although I'm not sure as to the level of boredom Nion reached, he seemed slightly amused throughout the whole day, as if by holding me in semi-torture, withholding information I wanted was some sick or twisted thrill ride of his, but toying with someone's mind was above all the highest insult in my opinion. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to strike him. "Luyo?" I shook my head quickly, removing any thought and refocusing back on what he had asked me just a moment ago.

I glanced down to see how much sunlight was left and how long it would last. There was at least an hour left of the sunlight, and it stretched out over the bed for another metre or so, allowing enough room for Nion and myself, while still having a bit of space between us. "If you want to." I spoke equally as softly through a sigh. I watched Nion take several steps closer to the bed, he stepped lightly and slowly, taking his time to come into the sun. Any other normal pokémon would've just walked at a normal pace and jumped up, but Nion seemed reluctant to reach the light. After a few moments of silence while I watched him eventually jump to the bed he quickly curled up in the very back corner of the light and lay facing the window. Although that was where his face was looking, his eyes had other plans. They were stuck to me, again.

I had stopped worrying about Nion staring at me like he was now, it seemed that whenever he did this I could do anything, and he wouldn't notice. After I first found this out I insulted him with everything I knew, only to watch the same dumb look stare back at me. Then when I started killing myself laughing he tried to figure out what happened, only for me to say nothing. Payback did feel nice because he wouldn't put it down for at least an hour. I enjoyed torturing him for that time, but I didn't know what I could do to him this time.

"You know that Draye is taking us to the park on Saturday." It was Nion who spoke through his stare, something that was completely unusual, since he usually zoned out like that about three times a day. Then I thought about what he said, something about going outside? Wait, Saturday, that was the sixth day, and we're on day four. So we were going outside in two days. I had to survive two days before I would breathe fresh air once more. Although sitting in-front of the window did give a cool breeze, it wasn't anything compared to being truly outside. "If your leg is better by then." Nion added. I immediately stood up and stretched out both of my back legs proving to myself that I was physically fit. I felt fine, like there was nothing wrong with me in the first place. The potions Draye must've given me were definitely working. As I continued to test out my leg, Nion started his stare again, I shrugged it off and ignored him. If he had nothing better to do with his time than stare at me, so be it, although we weren't going anywhere for a while, not until the sun decided to move away and cause the room to cool down. But that wasn't for a few hours at least.

I lay myself back in the sunlight, watching as Nion moved his gaze out the window overlooking the park. "I'm sorry about that." He spoke solemnly, as if he'd done something wrong. All he did was look at me, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing he hadn't done before. Nion had become extremely apologetic over our days alone in the 'apartment' as Draye called it. It was like he had something to hide from me, something he didn't want to show. Although I admit, I wanted to keep several aspects of my life a secret I did that in a more subtle way. I wasn't going to just say that I couldn't wait to get outside, although that was obvious. I wasn't going to say that I didn't mind staying here as much as I expected to, then again I suppose he figured that out too.

"Why are you sorry Nion?" This wasn't the first time Nion apologised for no reason. He did it once yesterday while I was testing my battle skills. Of course I couldn't actually attack anything, but I practised my dodges mostly, that was until I felt my leg tire out and start to give way. "You said the same thing yesterday Nion, now tell me, why are you sorry?"

I watched as Nion tore himself away from the window and looked at me again, his expression had changed from focused to relaxed. He was hiding something like the answers I wanted to know days ago. I was going to get them, eventually. "I can't tell you." Nion said calmly which caused me to sigh heavily and turn towards the window once more.

"Can you actually tell me anything? I have waited days for you to tell me things Nion, and all I keep hearing is that you can't say, or you want to be sure, or the time isn't right… When is the right time Nion? When can I actually expect a straight answer out of you?" I had had enough of his foolish games. He can't tell me why he keeps apologising, he can't explain how he managed to find me in the mountains, he can't tell me why I'm not allowed into the room opposite the 'kitchen', he can't even tell me what is in that room. All I knew about it was that Nion went in there at night with Draye for about an hour before they would go to sleep. The first night I expected them to be doing something, but this was completely uncalled for as it undermined my position in the family, if one were to call it that.

"Luyo… Please, you're not making this any easier on-"

"On who? You? You think it's easy for me? I have to forget everything I've ever known and the only thing I get in return is a 'friend' who can't tell me anything," I had almost had enough of Nion's stupid excuses. "A stupid little bowl with my name on it," Draye had finally bought me my own food bowl yesterday. "A captor who is never home and a living space with the ability to do nothing but bore me. But it's not enough for you… Isn't it? You have to pretend that nothing's wrong and that you can get away with everything while Draye's not home."

"Luyo, you're not listening. I will-"

"And now you expect me to listen… After all this time of asking and silence you now expect me to listen?" I stood on the bed, towering over Nion who looked like he had just killed his first enemy, frightened and ashamed. "I'm tired of trying to listen to you Nion, you have given me nothing but silence since I've gotten here, and so now-"

I was cut off by Nion who had jumped up from his position and knocked me down. He was standing over me, holding my legs down with his own forcefully. "Luyo, listen to me." He paused for a moment as if I was going to interrupt him again, I figured that I could hear him out one last time. It's not like I was going to die from it, but it ad better be worth it. "Please, just give me a second to explain." I summed up my choices. If his explanation wasn't good enough, his throat was just in range from my scythe blade. I could end everything here if he didn't value his life enough to tell me what he knew. But if he did tell me what I wanted to know, I wasn't prepared for that. "I know that I haven't been telling you anything that is important, but I have a reason for that." I held my body still, not giving away the fact that he could die soon. "I can't tell you what is going on yet, it's not ready…" _It's _not ready? What is it? And why didn't he tell me this sooner? "If you will allow Draye and myself to finish everything tonight, I will tell you what I know tomorrow, every question you've had, I will answer. Any other question you can make up, I will explain to. Just please, don't do this yet. And if you find that what I have isn't enough, then you can ignore me for the rest of your time here. Just please, give me till tomorrow."

Nion quickly stepped off me and turned around, lying on the bed facing with his back to me like he normally would when something like this happened. It seemed that whenever Nion made any advancement towards me, immediately after he had to lay down and become silent for several minutes. But the offer he gave me was interesting to say the least. Whatever 'it' was, I figured that it had to be something useful. After all, I never had anything to lose, only Nion had his life. I suppose that if I did strike him again, Nion wouldn't be anywhere near as calm as the first time I attacked him. If only I could figure out what 'it' was. Then I could finally get my answers out of him. But at least now I knew when they were coming, I knew that he would tell me everything tomorrow, either that, or suffer my consequences.

***

The rest of the day was exactly how I envisioned it to be. Nion had fallen deathly silent as if he was trying to figure out something, no doubt how to tell me the answers. Draye got home early than the previous two days, but rushed into the spare room with Nion almost immediately after arriving home. Draye sat between our beds and talked with us for about half an hour before moving into the spare room with Nion. I could hear occasional cluttering sounds from inside the room, sometimes I would hear Nion growl in disapproval, but otherwise it was silent. After about two hours they both emerged looking accomplished, like something great had happened. I personally had no idea on what they had done over the past few days or what had just happened. All I knew was that Nion would tell me everything, tomorrow. Which was a time I could do nothing but look forward to.

Another hour passed and Draye had disappeared into his room, leaving Nion and myself alone together, again. Except this time something felt different. It felt like something was going to happen, something, out of the ordinary. I myself didn't feel the same. Having spent the past four days doing nothing but talking to the same person about nothing changed how I thought. I still had my philosophies on life and such, but my short term plans had changed dramatically from escaping at all costs with my life intact, to looking forward to the next day waiting for something to happen. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy my life back home, it's just that something more is happening here than I know, something is happening to me.

Living with another pokémon has given me a new outlook on life, instead of watching over the land thinking about nothing, I would think about nothing until Nion decided to wake up and talk to me. I now had a purpose beyond survival, a reason to act, a friend.

"Aren't you tired?" Nion asked quietly. I remembered last night when we talked at normal volume, I remember Draye coming out and yelling at us for a moment for being so noisy. It's not like he could understand us. "There is a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"What do you mean? Nothing is happening tomorrow. Besides that you're going to tell me everything." I wanted to add that last bit in to make sure he wasn't going to back out of our agreement.

Nion sighed and turned his body to face me, something completely unusual for him. "Luyo, I won't lie to you, I will tell you everything tomorrow, no doubt about that. But can you promise me one thing now?"

I pricked my ears at the comment, what did he want now? "Is it something I'm going to regret later? Or is it something you're going to regret?"

"I don't know yet…" His tone of voice worried me, like something bad was going to happen. "But just promise me that you'll understand what I say tomorrow and where I am coming from when I say it."

"How can I understand what you're saying if it might not make sense?"

"Just, trust me Luyo. You know that you're the only pokémon I haven't spoken to outside a battlefield, so, believe me when I say that not everything can go to plan." Nion's words continued to dumbfound me. I didn't know if he was being serious, annoying, or just over-reacting to something I haven't already said. Or did I say something earlier? I couldn't remember. "I will tell you everything you need to know."

As much as I didn't want to, Nion was the only source of information I had, and I had promised myself earlier that I would hear him out, at least until he told me what I wanted to know. I thought to myself for a moment, as if all this waiting and promising was actually worth my answer in the end. "Ok Nion… I believe you."

I wasn't sure on what to do next. We had an agreement… Two actually. I had agreed to his, after he agreed to mine. He would answer my questions, while all I had to do was respect what he said and agree to hear him out to the end. I personally thought that I got the better end of the deal, but that was just the way I wanted it. All I had to do was wait until tomorrow. But I knew that would come soon enough.

Nion sighed heavily and nuzzled his head deep in the cross of his arms. I followed suit only to lie still for several minutes. I stayed awake on purpose for no reason other than to try and piece together what pieces Nion had given me. I figured that I had enough information to figure out the puzzle, all I needed was time.

I lay awake for several hours trying to fit everything together, but nothing came through. I thought that I had everything figured out, until I remembered something else he had done following an awkward event. But there was still a major part missing.

Nion had been asleep for about two hours when he started to twitch in his sleep. And since he was facing me tonight I could see everything that he was doing. Nion would push forward his right foreleg and contract it back slowly while clenching his claws, murmuring softly in the background. I stood from my bed and put my ear closer to his face until he spoke subconsciously again.

"I love you Luyo…"

That was all I needed to know.


	7. No Response

**No Response**

This was it, I knew exactly why everything had to be so slow with Nion. Merely a half hour had passed since I heard him subconsciously utter the four words that confirmed my answers. That explains why he was cautious around me, that explains why he never struck me back after I had on the first day, that explains why he always tried to agree with me no matter what was happening. He was trying to be nice to me, which I always knew, but he did it in hopes that I would come to…

That got me thinking even further. Everything had been so simple… Why hadn't I figured this out sooner? I berated myself for being so oblivious to it. It was the only answer that tied up all of my questions, it was the only reason that managed to explain his actions, his emotions… His dreams… But why would he make up the story with Draye searching for one of my kind? Maybe that part was true, I could only guess. But by the random luck that he managed to find me, wait, it wasn't luck… During the short time when Draye watched the thin black box on the wall, called a 'television' by Nion, there was something on Houndours being used as 'sniffer dogs', using their heightened sense of smell to find things. In comparison, Nion wasn't much different from them and neither was I, but it was something I never thought about.

But what was behind the door? I stood up and walked into the junction of rooms, sitting on the edge of the carpet staring at the plain cream coloured door. I wanted to know what was on the other side, I was going to find out tomorrow, no question about that, but, I wanted to know now. Why would they spend so much time in there? I knew that Draye took the painting from that room, but that was all. Nion avoided any talk on it whenever I had asked about it, another question that remained unanswered… But not for long.

I had seen Draye open the door many times, and I didn't think it would be so hard. I stood up on my hind legs propping myself up against the frame, reaching up for the handle. It was harder than I thought. I could never get a grip on the handle with my paw, and after several minutes of frustration, I tried a different approach. The reason it wouldn't open was because I couldn't get a grip around the handle, so, I tried my jaw instead. The metal attachment tasted bland and horrible, but I ignored my initial thought of letting go and waiting. I wanted to know now. I clenched my teeth around the handle and turned my head forward, doing nothing but making a horrible screech as my teeth grinded across the metal, immediately awakening Nion from his sleep.

I quickly stepped down and turned to face the Luxray, he was going to tell me everything, now.

"What are you doing? Do you have any idea about what Draye will do to you if you wake him up?" Nion kept his voice to nothing but a loud whisper, it was hard to pick up as it was very breathy, but, I managed.

"Tell me what's on the other side, now." I, however, spoke at a normal level.

"What? Other side of what?"

"The door, I know you spend hours with Draye in there every night, and I want to know what has been going on inside there…" I paused for a moment to let the words sink in, giving Nion a chance to wake up too. "You said something when you were asleep Nion. Is it true?"

"Is what true? What did I say?"

"Tell me what's on the other side, and I will answer your question." I wasn't going to give in, I knew what was going on, and for once, he was the oblivious one.

"I said I would tell you tomorrow, can't you wait until then?"

"No." I answered simply, hearing a slight rustle coming from behind me.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow Luyo." Nion turned around and lay back down on his bed, turning his back on me.

"Is that really something you want to do to the one you 'love'?" I said mockingly, immediately getting his response.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, and I heard what you said when you were asleep." I paused again to see if he would crack and tell me what was on the other side.

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Who are you trying to convince Nion? I know it, you know it, so you had better just get the next bit over with." I was getting frustrated by his usual stubbornness. "What is behind the door?"

"I said I would tell you tomorrow, no sooner."

"Tell me now!" I lashed out at him, I had finally reached breaking point. I reached out with my claws slashing him across the face receiving a yelp from him, and a rustle from the other room. "Don't push me Nion! What is on the other side?" I stood over the Luxray with a shortness of breath. I was sure he couldn't believe that I struck him, again. But I was in no mood for negotiating, I wanted the answers to what I asked, and this time, I wasn't going to wait. He didn't respond, no word was uttered, and no movement made, it was only when I heard Draye from behind me when I took my focus from Nion.

Draye stood still for a moment, but when he noticed the red liquid pouring off Nion's once bright yellow cushion the trainer acted. No word was uttered from anyone, I stood over Nion, who was breathing quickly and staring at Draye, who quickly disappeared into his room for some reason. I turned my attention back to Nion who looked back at me. "If you waited, I would've told you everything." Nion spoke quickly.

"I said tell me-" My words were cut short as a strange energy enveloped me, immediately transporting me into blackness. That was all I felt, darkness.

I peered out the small circular hole that was right before my eyes, watching as the floor moved closer and closer to me. I was falling? No, I couldn't be… Where am I? I pushed my paws against the small hole to try and cushion my landing, but to no avail. I hit the ground, bounced back, hit the ceiling, and collapsed on the ground. The hole was once more right before my eyes, only this time I was staring at Draye sitting before Nion with one of those spray bottles, which immediately cleared up the cut I gave him, but Nion fought against him the whole time.

Once Draye released Nion he bounded over to me, and lay down before the small circle that I could do nothing but stare through. I could do nothing but stare into his eyes. His beautiful bright blue eyes… I noticed Draye saying something to Nion, but I couldn't hear anything. I guess sound wasn't something that could penetrate a ball, or at least that's where I thought I was. Either way, I was picked up, and carried into Draye's room. I watched as Nion followed me until the door was closed, but even then, I figured that he would be sitting against the door. But either way, I was thrown into a bag, shocked slightly on impact, but otherwise, everything was black. I was trapped, again.

***

Time had stopped. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, there was no light to tell me what stage of the morning it was. I didn't even know if it was morning. The black of my surroundings holding no indication as to what had happened or how long I had been inside the ball. All I knew was that my mind was a mess.

It seemed that while I was inside the ball I didn't feel hungry as I normally did in the mornings, I was sure it was morning, there was no other way to tell unless Draye either let me out, or turned on some sort of light, but until that time, I thought I might as well put the time to use. There were some questions, I, had to answer myself. And I knew they weren't going to be easy.

Despite the fact that I knew what I wanted to say, didn't make my mind any easier to make up. Or did I actually know what to say? Maybe I only thought that I knew what I wanted to say only to tell myself that I really wanted what the other option was. Was there a third option? No, there wasn't. It was a yes or no question. He said that he loved me, but was it my mind that thought the same way? Or my conscience? I had to think over everything he had said, everything he had told me, every moment we had been together, every action I had given towards him, every question I gave, and every question he returned. Something else hit me then. That was why he never answered my questions as to how he found me. If he had have told me then, I would've caught on sooner, and dismissed his thoughts immediately, he had to annoy me, to draw me closer. Push me away, to make me want more. I applauded his intellect for such actions, but I still wasn't anywhere near an answer. I needed to know if I did love him like I heard him saying he did to me. Or was it just a dream? Was it just something that happened during the night that set him to say that? That would explain his immediate denial of it anyway. No, I was sure about it. These things aren't just said, or that was what my conscience was telling me.

I tried to turn around. No use. I tried to shift my legs into a more comfortable position. Not happening. I could only stare straight forward. To what I only assumed was the hole I looked out of last night. Or what felt like last night.

There was a slight shimmer outside my vision, but quickly dismissed it as anything. Everything was black, there was no question about that. But when it happened again, everything came clear.

I looked intently out the hole to see light reflecting off a black surface, only for the black to move out of the way revealing the apartment's ceiling to me.

"Nion?" I said quietly, knowing that no sound could penetrate my capsule it was pointless, but I couldn't help reaction.

After a few moments of staring at the roof, my capsule was picked up and moved into Draye's room, I knew this because the way I was held I was looking in the direction of travel. I assumed that Nion had picked the ball up in his mouth and carried it, but that didn't matter. As Nion leapt up onto Draye's bed, I was put down slowly as so the ball wasn't jolted around at all, me included. I was staring out the window until Nion appeared before me, looking like a completely different Luxray. Everything still looked the same, but he had changed. He was visibly saddened by something, but I couldn't tell, I mean, it was my fault this had happened after all. It looked like he had been thinking a lot too. Although I expected that he woke up the moment Draye did to pick me up, and the only reason I could think of was because of what he said last night. That only strengthened my belief that his denial was just a show. Although why someone would deny saying something like that was beyond me, it broke down all basic thought and threw doubt on if it were actually true. But was it going to change my mind? I wasn't sure. I hadn't come up with an answer yet.

Nion just lay there, staring at me the whole morning. Occasionally he would take a heavy breath and sigh, but otherwise, no movement was made. Even blinking was kept to a minimum. And all I could do was stare at him, which made my mind work slower than normal, being distracted by the saddened face of the friend I had lived with for just under a week. The friend I had to share a house with and continually interact with, just because nothing else was around. My… Only friend… Ever.

If I was to live here for the rest of my life, which I knew was a very likely option, would I want to spend it with Nion alone? For the week I had known him for, it was, a difficult concept to grasp, I didn't know if Draye would decide to catch another pokémon, or if he ever was going to release me. But, as much as I hated to say it, this felt like home. I didn't have any other place to go, but I was sure that if I did go back to my cave overlooking Route 211, my life would never be the same alone. I would become bored within hours, I had become dependant on having someone to talk to, I was actually dependant on something else for entertainment. I couldn't just simply watch the sun pass and think about what would happen next, I would yearn to have a conversation, even if it was to be with something as dumb as the Geodude that often scaled the cliff faces. I was a social creature. And it took less than a week for Nion to change me.

Nion.

His name came up again, but this time it came in a different light. It wasn't the Luxray that took me from my home, that I had defeated in combat, that I despised for those exact reasons. But, instead, it was the pokémon that, after a moment of realising I was in his home, was willing to forgive me for actions I hadn't done, for things I didn't have a chance to say, for reasons that I hadn't argued over. Even before I considered actually living in Nion and Draye's family, he was trying to befriend me for the reason I had only just uncovered. He wanted us to me mates. He wanted to live with me for the rest of his life. Me… He chose me. And I didn't even want to live here.

Nion.

His eyes were unavoidable, no matter how hard I tried to look away, I couldn't. It was like he had my head in a vice grip and wasn't letting go. I didn't know if I felt sorry for him, or if it was something I had never considered entering my mind. Maybe I was too quick to judge when I was first dragged into this family. Maybe I did press him for answers too quickly as it was all I was accustomed to. Maybe I did feel for him, no, I couldn't. I vowed to myself to stay as I am, to live the rest of my life as I had started it. Simple, and alone. But, I didn't want that anymore. I actually wanted something else in my life, it had just taken one year, one fight, one pokémon and one week to make me realise that there was more to life than just questions and answers. There were whole aspects of it that I had missed completely. Love, family, life. I didn't want to say it, but I was wrong. I had pushed too far and got everything I deserved. I should've followed Nion's word and waited until today for him to tell me, then I could've spent this time, now, last night. But I wouldn't have his eyes staring at me. But I didn't know if they were helping me think, or making me feel worse for striking him. That would explain why he looks so sad.

I hadn't considered what my actions may've done to him. I always expected Nion to be fine and carry on with his usual life, but something told me that this was too far. The moment after I told him that he said that he loved me, I struck him. I wasn't sure if he knew what I was going on about, or if it was just my impatience that was driving my actions. Either way, I had no idea on how he felt. I hadn't had the opportunity, but I thought again, neither had he. _You are the only pokémon I have talked to outside an arena…_ His words echoed through my mind again. _You and I are exactly the same, I've just lived with a trainer._ He was right. I hadn't spoken to anything other than to get them out of my cave or away from my food. He hadn't spoken to anyone unless Draye had told him to attack. We were both battle driven loners with nothing but ourselves as companions. We are the same.

***

The more I thought, the worse I became. Nion had moved me away from Draye's room and placed my ball on the centre of my cushion. I wanted to talk to him, but no matter how loud I yelled, or how hard I pushed, I was given no reaction from Nion. He had spoken several times, in hopes of getting an answer from me, but I couldn't read his lips. I knew it was pointless, and despite the fact that I figured he already knew that I couldn't hear him, he still said some words, the only word I did manage to pick up on was my name, but that wasn't helpful in any way.

I had no idea on what time it was as the ball was placed facing Nion's bed, him laying on it, occasionally picking at the significantly smaller pile of food before him. I only assumed that Draye knew I wasn't going to eat for a while. I don't know how long I was going to be stuck in here, but, I knew that I wanted nothing but to escape, something that I knew wasn't going to be possible for a while.

I watched Nion for at least another hour, watching as he just lay still, staring straight at me once more. I wanted to talk to him, I needed to talk to him. But my question to myself was exactly the same the moment I heard him last night. Did I love him?

It was a question that I never thought I would ever have to strain my mind on. It was a subject that I had managed to avoid my entire life. A strand of information that I had kept to instinct only on the facts that I had never seen the same pokémon for more than ten minutes at the same distance I had been with Nion. Watching them from afar was always the same, but when you got to know one of them, one that spoke to you in the morning, one that tried to tell you everything at every moment, one that kept you safe from yourself without me even realising it.

Nion.

I couldn't bring myself to make an answer. I didn't know what would happen if I said either answer. If I said yes, would I have to live the lie I created just because I didn't know? Or if I said no, would Nion ever forgive me for it? I know that if I asked myself this four days ago, I wouldn't have given it a second thought and continued to defy orders and cause destruction, but now it was different. Now I gotten used to his company. Now I wanted to be able to live like nothing had happened before in my life. Like I was happy to accept that I was never going to live alone again. Like my life had meant nothing up until this moment. Like this was my future.

To better your future you would need to learn from the mistakes of your past. All that my past has held was solitude, and so that was my problem. The way the world had shown itself to me was how I had never thought about it. I had lived alone, been taken by force, and now grown to love where I lived. It was a different life to that of what I knew, but it was a better future. I was sure of it. If everything was going to go how I planned it, I wasn't going to have a problem.

Nion's ears pricked up as I looked over to him once more. He lifted his head and immediately climbed to his feet, picking up my ball, immediately placing me on the ground at Draye's feet. I felt myself being lifted up into the air, but I didn't know if I wanted to come out of the ball. As uncomfortable as it was, I didn't wat to have to face Nion, not yet. I wasn't sure. I didn't know. I had to stall his words if I was to make a choice. I didn't know if I loved him yet.

One of Draye's fingers covered my viewing hole, and I was released out into the main room, the strange energy surrounding me as I stood several metres away from both Nion and Draye. Freedom… Horrible, horrible freedom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, longer chapter here... just over 3.6k

Not longer by much, but I think that almost nothing got done here...

I have the feeling that almost every chapter seems like a 'filler' one, as I go through a LOT more information than action...

oh well...

'That is the way it is'

(I like the way I made that up... lol)

[if someone ad made it up before me, I didn't know... So: give me a break, or sue me... like I knew better]

I'll say this now as I almost know that he will...

to PokemonHero: Thanks for the idea, your review helped this one come around... Don't ask me how, it just did...

Speaking of making this thing come out... (as a whole)

If you haven't read PokemonHero's 'The Light In The Darkness' (Which can be found quickly through 'Absol M search'

read it...

His story is (another) reason I wrote this one... So, if this does qualify as 'good' you can thank him for it too...

lol

---

MEANINGLESS --OUT


	8. Finally Found

**Finally****Found**

I felt myself realign against the ground. After being inside the ball for the whole day the feeling of standing was almost new to me once more. But after a moment of enjoying the ability to stretch and move, I then remembered how desperate I was to stay inside the ball for another hour. How I would kill to have just one more hour of alone time to think. As if the whole day wasn't enough for me. I knew what I wanted to say, it was just a matter of convincing myself that it was the right thing to do. Or was it me that needed convincing? Maybe I was right to be undecided and it was Nion's fault of bringing the whole thing up in the first place. I had no doubt that Nion knew that I knew about him loving me, but, I couldn't help but wonder if it actually wasn't my problem. But alas, it was.

"Luyo!" Draye semi-shouted. It wasn't like he was yelling at me, he just sounded a little angry at the time. "I don't want you to attack Nion again. If you do then you'll be spending a little longer than one day inside the ball." I gave a worried glance to the sphere in Draye's hand, the purple orb that robbed me of my freedom, then gave me a new one. I didn't know whether to praise, or curse the damn thing. But in the end, it wasn't my concern. "Now, you two be nice to each other for a change, there are a few things I need to do. I'll be back in about an hour, unless you two don't want to eat tomorrow…" I gave Draye dumb look, closely followed by Nion. "I guess you want food for tomorrow." Draye turned around and headed out the door once more. "Be _good_ you two." He said while closing the door. A distinct clicking sound echoed through the room. But why did Draye emphasise on the 'good' did he know what Nion said? And if so, how? I thought it was a little sceptical, but I didn't have time to wonder on that, as Nion just stared straight at me. Not saying a word. Not moving. And I was the same way. If I could've described the scene in one word, awkward would be a definite.

I looked at him, he looked at me. We both just looked at each other. I glanced towards the window quickly, if not for a second, then returned my gaze back to Nion who had done the same thing as me. We both had no idea on how to react. He knew that I knew his feelings, but he didn't know that I didn't know mine. Everything was exactly the same. But, I couldn't do anything. I was frozen. As if my body was forcing my mind to do something other than waste time. I tried to tell my legs to move so I could lie down on my cushion, but to no avail, I just stood still, waiting for Nion to say something, anything. I almost needed him to pick an answer for me, or at least speak the first words so I could at least gather one thought in my mind. Because as of this moment, I had nothing.

We both stood still for several minutes, I stared at Nion who could do anything but stare at me. But eventually he had enough of it. Nion stepped forward towards me, passing in-front of me to lie down on his bed. And after a few seconds of watching, I followed Nion, except onto mine. After I had curled up on my bed I continued to watch Nion do nothing.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" He finally spoke. His words hung in the air for a moment as I listened to them. I wasn't sure if he was going to say something else, so I waited a little while before responding. No other words came from him.

"It's not like I had anything else to look at all day." Nion immediately looked at me, as if shocked by my words.

"Y-y… You could s-see me?" His stuttering was amusing to me.

"Haven't you been inside one of the balls before?" I answered.

"N-no!" He paused for a moment. "Well, not entirely. I have been inside one of the balls before, but it was only after long battles or a loss. And even then, I was either too tired or injured to worry about anything but myself. I found it calming inside at times. But I never knew you could see outside."

"Only the small circle at the front…" I paused for a moment. "Which you seemed insistent on staring into the whole day." Again Nion looked worried. It was as if he believed that I made everything last night up. Like I only guessed his reason for acting so strange. Again, we were back to the action of our first contact of that day. Still. I was staring at him again, and he would look anywhere but straight towards me.

"I'm not sure if you know this or not." Nion spoke once more, giving me an unexpected shock of expectation. "But if you remember what I said yesterday, if you want anything for me to answer I will not hide it any longer."

He kept his word. I had the opportunity to drill the Luxray for information, but, I already knew everything I wanted to. The only thing I didn't know was… "What is behind the door?"

Nion gave a heavy sigh. "I wish you hadn't have said that first, but that is something I can't explain. I can tell you, yes, but when Draye comes back I can show you. And that will have more of an effect."

He lied to me, again. But this time, I didn't feel like getting up and slashing him for it. Stubbornness had gotten me nowhere, so I would go on his terms. No further action would be done. I trusted Nion. He could've told me, but if it's half as good as he's making it out to be, I will wait for it. For the second time Nion looked at me, expecting another question. So, despite the fact that I had figured out the answer, I would humour him.

"How did you find me up in the mountains?" It was a simple question, with a simple answer.

"I thought that you would've started with this one, but that is a simple answer. As the seasons change, so do our behaviours. You would probably have known that through instinct, but each season has a specific meaning to us pokémon. Summer is heat, obviously made to enjoy the warmth so everyone is in a much happier way. Fall is to prepare us for Winter. Whether it be to stock up for the cold or to migrate to a warmer location, Fall is just a warning. Winter, obviously cold, is for pokémon to spend, what usually are longer hours asleep, waking later so that the only thing we lose is time. And Spring, which we are already one month into, indicates the rebirth of the world. Like the way the flowers bloom, so do pokémon, so to speak. It only happens once a year, but when it does it's hard for anyone to avoid it unless they are just hatched or too old. Put simply, you are nearing your heat." Nion stayed so serious over the whole time, it was as if he had practised saying it during the day. But my interpretation of it, and his explanation were two different things, so, I just continued looking expectant waiting for him to speak more. After all, the more he talked, the sooner Draye would get here, the earlier the room would open. "Because you are a female, once a year you gain the uncontrollable desire to mate with another, and you 'lure' the males in by subconsciously spreading your scent around, indicating that you are nearing your time. That is how I found you. And I can only assume that no others did because of the fact that you are an Absol." No doubt, my kind strikes again. "But that made finding you so much easier for Draye."

"Because you knew I was an Absol, just by my 'scent'."

Nion was slightly put off by my bluntness, which I assume was why he recoiled a fair bit towards his cushion as he had moved closer to me while we were talking. "Yes, and I knew it was you because each species has a different array of odours. But because you spent most of your time siting on the edge of the cliff, it was so heavily concentrated that I almost dragged Draye along the ground to find you."

I wasn't sure why he added that last bit, the fact wasn't relevant, nor was it needed. But he was explaining everything, so I let him speak no matter how pointless it may've been. "So does that mean my 'scent' is everywhere in this place?"

Nion shifted uncomfortably for a moment then realigned towards me. "Yes." His answer was simple, yet forced. Why? I continued to stare at him for a while longer, while I waited for him to speak more. I guess that topic was over. "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Why were you staring at me all day?"

"I didn't know you could see me."

His answer was so quick and simple, but I could tell why anyway, so I would ask something else. "Is what you said last night true?"

"What part of what I said last night?"

I thought I would put him on for a moment. "The part about you not loving me." I was going to drag every last inch of information out of him for this one, but not make it look like I didn't know the answer.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I don't, not love you Luyo."

Oh, right… The double negative. So he did love me! Now all I need to know are my feelings. "Then why did you deny it last night?"

"Because I wasn't thinking. I only denied it because you weren't listening. Because you couldn't wait one more day for me to tell you myself. I wanted to tell you Luyo, I just wanted you to find out in a better way than me just saying it in a dream." I couldn't help but watch him wipe a paw across his face. "I was going to tell you this morning. I would find you lying on Draye's bed in the sun, I would join you eventually, and then, somehow, I would've told you. But you gave me no choice. That was why I stared at you all day, even if I didn't know it. I just wanted to wait until then. But you decided that you didn't want to wait." Nion wiped his face again and turned away slightly, facing the window.

I however, wasn't going to waste a moment. With all of the unexpected information Nion had given me, it brought up a different question. "Do you know when my 'time' will come?" I wondered if he remembered what had I asked one minute ago.

Nion picked up his head and angled it towards me, but stopped after a moment. He stood up, as if not happy with something. Nion motioned his head towards me, as if asking to approach. "May I?" Well, at least he asked this time.

"If it will give me the answer." I answered back.

Nion closed the gap between us with one step and leant in towards me. He sniffed at my body a few times each one moving towards my hind legs, but he quickly backed off and returned to his cushion. "I-I can't tell… But soon would be an understatement."

"And this is why you were going to tell me that you loved me today? This is why you said you were going to tell me everything today? Just because of my heat?"

"That was one of the reasons I found you."

"Yes, you told me that, bu-"

"No, it was why Draye chose to search one last time. We heard reports of an Absol being spotted around Route 211 in Eterna City, and so he wanted to check it out. But that was over three months ago. The reason he waited until a week ago to look again was because of me. Draye is a smart person at times, and climbing along the outside of the mountain this close to mating season was almost a sure-fire shot at finding an Absol. Because you are rejected by all other kinds, and are very rare to find at all, Draye figured that it would be easy. And turns out he was right. I didn't have a choice in the matter. Even if I wanted to avoid you, instinct had another choice, and by the time I did have self-control again, Draye had seen you, and I had to battle. That was one reason I said what I did that day. But I wasn't strong enough to kill you, you said it yourself. And so here we are. Yes, my thoughts on you have changed, they have changed a lot. But don't just think I am telling you this because you're going into your heat. It's because I want you to know how everything has come to be." Nion placed his head in the cross of his paws and gave a deep sigh. "I don't know if you believe me or not, but even though we're going to be locked in the other room for about a week as of Monday, believe me when I say I don't want it now anymore than you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you think Draye gave you all those potions? He knew that your heat was approaching and he wanted everything to be fine. That's why we're going to the park tomorrow. He wants us to enjoy our time outside while it lasts. He knows that… This… Will happen between us either next week or the one after, but when it does I just want you to know that I do feel for you now."

"You mean that we're going to be locked in that room instead of having this whole place?"

"Yes. But once you've seen inside there, you won't mind at all."

Nion just stared at me while I silently cursed Draye. I was set up. Everything from the moment Nion attacked me six days ago was all part of a plan Draye had to find one of my kind. But, through Nion's words, what he did to the Luxray was almost as terrible. Draye knew that this time was approaching and used Nion to find me, leaving him with no choice but to try and fix everything himself. It wasn't like Draye was a bad person, it was just that he had planned everything to the absolute minute. It was a smart plan, he got what he wanted. But as for Nion, I almost felt sorry for him. "So, tomorrow, at the park. It will be our last chance to enjoy fresh air for a while?"

"No." Again, I waited for him to elaborate further. "It will be our last chance at getting some exercise unless your time doesn't come until next week. But there is a balcony overlooking the park in the other room. So, we can sit outside instead of staring out a window, but, that would be it." There was something that Nion wasn't telling me, but I let it go as he had told me more than what I had expected.

I started my stare at Nion once more. After he told me about everything that had happened, and was undoubtedly going to happen, his words of his feelings came back to me. After sharing with me how he too was a victim of the situation, manipulated by Draye in his continued efforts to try and find an Absol, I started to feel that everything, despite how set up they may've been, was almost completely perfect. I didn't mind the idea of having Nion as a mate. He was almost the perfect fit for one at that. But after all this explaining and talk about what was going to happen, I still hadn't told Nion my feelings of him. I still wasn't completely decided, and I was sure that he wasn't going to push me for them, which gave me a sense of security. Like he respected my choice no matter how good, or bad, the answer may be to him. I personally didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I also didn't want to just say it just because he did. But Nion was right in his way of going about everything. He tried to sort everything out before my time came, which also added to the security. Knowing that it wasn't just going to happen all at once, then stop and go back to hating each other once more. He was kind, considerate, intelligent, and had more than a few good reasons to feel just as used as I did. But, all in all, from how he explained it, we didn't have a choice of what was going to happen, the only thing we could control was if it was going to happen again before the next Spring.

Yet for some reason, I couldn't help but look forward to what was going to happen next week or the one after. I didn't mind the idea of mating with Nion. It was something I would almost happily get used to, all I needed was the right time to tell him. Wait. That was it. My mind was set on one answer. After the whole day of remembering and replaying memories and conversations, I had found my answer. The looming thought that everything was going to happen between us was regardless, I didn't care about that. It would be done through instinct only, it would mean nothing. But when Spring had passed and our actions were actually our own again, that would have meaning.

I did love him. It didn't matter how long it took me to admit it, or whether or not I was going to say it today, no, I was going to say it today. I had to. I couldn't leave him to think that nothing was going to work out between us. I had to find a way to let him know before tonight.

***

Draye had returned and disappeared into his room after putting the bags of food into cupboards in the kitchen. Unfortunately for me, Draye didn't take Nion into the other room, which would in turn reveal it to me. But knowing what we were going to be doing in there I didn't care anymore. I could assume what I would find but that was the extent of my anticipation. I was going to spend the entire week in there, it couldn't stay that exciting for long… Not with just the items in it anyway.

Night had come, and once more Nion and I were alone in the room. The only difference was that now it was dark. I still hadn't thought of a way to tell Nion how I felt, but I had vowed to before he fell asleep. And I wasn't going to stop following my word anytime soon.

"Well, I was going to show you what was in the other room today." Nion spoke slowly and quietly. Only further indicating his tiredness by yawning after his words.

"It's ok. I don't care anymore."

"But you spent almost the entire week trying to get me to tell you what is inside there…" Nion was obviously confused. Now was a better time than never.

"That's because I know what is going to happen in there either next week or the one after. And knowing that we're going to spend the entirety of next week in there only tells me that it can't remain exciting for that long."

"It's nothing special."

"Look, Nion." He looked at me expectantly, it wasn't often that I started a conversation, but whenever I did he was always interested. Oh well… Here it goes. "I know what next week is all about, but that will mean nothing unless there is something else we can put with it." That's not what I expected.

"What?" Nion questioned me. Damn. I didn't think that would work.

"What I'm trying to say is… Next week won't mean anything to me because it all has no meaning. We are to be driven by instinct, not by our own free will." He continued to look dumbfounded.

"I told you this earlier tod-"

"Let me finish… Please Nion." Although I interrupted him, Nion was quick to stop speaking. "Although it might not mean anything to us in our minds, it might mean something to our bodies. But that is what I don't want. I don't want something like an egg to come from this if we have no feeling for it. And that is what I want to tell you now."

I took a deep breath, and waited for the words to come. I was sure that everything was just going to work out like how Nion had told me.

Silence.

Just say it! Say the words… I opened my mouth to speak again, but again.

Silence.

"Luyo?"

"Yes Nion?"

"What were you going to say?"

Obviously my silence had gotten the better of me. I made a heavy sigh and refocused on what I wanted to say. "Nion I-" Oh forget it…

I stood up and took a step closer to him, letting an image from my mind drive my actions. Nion lifted his head, as if wondering what I was doing. But the moment I came within reach of him, that was when I acted. I pushed my neck forwards so I could reach him and pushed my lips against the soft black fur on the side of his face. It was then that the words came.

"I do love you Nion."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everybody go awwwwww now....

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW"

well, now that the nice bit is over... I think I might make a few announcements...

**No. 1 **This story was initially going to end with what is now completely obvious... This is essentially true, BUT, the OFFICIAL story-line will end in the epilogue... There will be ANOTHER chapter AFTER that which has the 'final' end to it... (Much like the story 'Her Christmas Gift' [Spyro story by Given-Inside])

**No. 2** I know that this might not be the most 'popular' of stories... (a grant total of just over 100 people reading this) But would it kill ONE (1) of you to review? PLEESE?

**No. 3** Next chapter should actually have something happening in it... No, guys, keep your pants on... Not that... see point 1... But stuff should happen and I can actually (FINALLY) get the whole Luyo/Nion thing rolling...

Ok, that was all that I remember as of NOW

so,

with that said...

---

Meaningless --out


	9. Fresh Air

**Fresh Air**

My mind was in pieces. It was actually happening. It wasn't that I couldn't think, it's that I didn't want to. There was no need to, no want… No desire. All I wanted was to enjoy the fact that my mind was free to do what it felt. I had no guidelines to follow, no rules in place after what had just happened. I didn't know what Nion thought though. I knew what I did have, now have, and eventually want, but as for Nion. I didn't know. He just stared at me blankly, as if not expecting me to return his feelings. But that happened to be the case, I could assume what he thought, but it wouldn't be any better than a guess.

"You know Draye thinks you hate me…" Nion spoke slowly and clearly. As if my last action had not affected him at all. Maybe it was because Draye was in the other room and didn't want him to wake up so I wouldn't spend tomorrow in a pokéball. Maybe he was screaming on the inside and waiting for the right time to show his happiness. Maybe he had missed the whole thing altogether. That last one was highly unlikely, although if it were true, I wouldn't want to go through all my nerves again. "So he-"

"Thinks I still want you dead?" I finished for him. I stepped back onto my bed and curled up, my body facing towards Nion.

"Exactly." Nion too turned his body like I did. We sat on the edge of our respective beds as close to each other as possible without actually leaving our space. "Maybe there will be a way to avoid being locked in the room together next week."

I immediately came to attention, wanting to know every detail about his next few words. "How?" Was all I could ask, it wasn't that I didn't want to mate with Nion, it was the reduction of space that would drive me crazy. From the angles of the house I had found out that the balcony wouldn't reach sunlight until after midday, and I had made quite a habit of sleeping in the sun in the morning.

"I'm not entirely sure, but a few months ago, when Draye had just found out where you were living around, he watched a documentary about the mating rituals and patterns of pokémon." I nodded my head slightly, watching as Nion wedged his eyes shut in an attempt to think harder. "If I remember correctly, it was said that a pair wouldn't mate if, by chance, the female would rather see the male dead." Nion opened his eyes once more, like the thought had been complete. "_This is the usual response to cross bred pokémon, although there are no genetically distinguishable defects from cross breeding, in rare cases, the offspring could use any respective elements of either parent._" During the last part Nion had changed his voice to one that would mimic an announcer on the show. I had a short laugh at Nion, but mainly at how we could avoid being denied freedom of space.

"So all I have to do is want to kill you?" I wanted to make sure that was the only thing I had to do. But it wouldn't be that hard.

"I… I- think so…" He wasn't too convincing, but I still had trust in Nion. He hadn't led me wrong yet, since I started listening to him.

"I think I can do that. But since we're going to the park tomorrow, I want you to promise me something." I looked Nion straight in the eye, wanting to be deadly serious about the next part.

"Promise you what?"

"Well, since it would aid our cause, and be remotely exciting for a change. I challenge you to a battle in the park tomorrow. And I want you to promise me that you won't go easy on me. Because I won't go easy on you."

"But, does it have to be a battle? Isn't there another-"

"There probably is," I interrupted Nion. This was something I wanted to do. "Ever since the day I was caught, I wondered if I was actually stronger than you. Since you collapsed in my cave from exhaustion, and I was paralysed, I believed that I won."

"But I won, you were caught."

"That's my point. I want to know who won that battle, and so I am challenging you to one now. Who knows, maybe one of us will get injured and so we won't have to fake hating each other." I saw Nion nodding slightly, maybe I would get my wish.

"Alright, you have your battle, tomorrow, right before we leave the park. But, I want you to promise me something." This was intriguing. Even though it was something Nion didn't want to do, he did. Maybe he also wanted a rematch, but because he said that he loved me Nion was afraid to ask for another one on the risk of sounding hypocritical. What was the worst that could happen?

"Alright, what is it?"

"I want you, to promise me, that even though we're trying to hate each other, when your time does come, you won't want to kill me."

I recoiled my head slightly. Why, under any circumstance, would I fight him off just because we were pretending to hate each other? I was going to object on account of the fact that I would've anyway unless, we did in fact become injured, but he asked it of me, so I did what anyone else in my situation would.

"Of course."

I still didn't believe that he was deathly serious about it, but he was. I mean, why be so serious about something that I wouldn't be able to control? Of course we would mate together, that was always a matter of time as of when I had kissed him, but again, it was his promise for me.

The room illuminated slightly as another vehicle drove past, the darkness reclaiming us as it continued down the road. I sighed heavily and placed my head down in the cross of my forelegs. There was a serene vibe in the air as I continued to look at Nion. He followed my action and closed his eyes slowly, leaving them at nothing but a wedge for him to see through. I closed my eyes completely, waiting for sleeps embrace to take me, only to feel something lightly tapping against the end of my tail.

I thought for a second, feeling it playfully tap against my tail-blade. I knew that it was Nion, so I didn't bother worrying about it. I enjoyed the contact as it was subtle enough to be ignored if I wanted sleep, yet there was enough motion for one to feel wanted. I didn't know how long Nion had been planning on telling me how he felt, but looking back on everything he had done over the past five days truly spoke of his actions, intentions, and feelings. I had just been too involved with the facts to notice.

I followed suit of my first thought and slowly tuned the slight tapping on the end of my tail in rhythm to the beat of my heart. It was all I had to listen to, and it was all I needed. Sleep would soon overcome me.

***

Morning rapidly approached, only for me to awaken in shock. Draye was sitting on his armchair watching Nion and myself sleep. I took a quick glance towards him only to see that he was smiling, if not only slightly. What had happened? Was Nion awake? Why was he staring at us? I then moved every one of my limbs in just the slightest amounts for me to recognise their positions relevant to how I had fallen asleep. My tail… I snapped my head up, feeling Nion's wrapped loosely around mine. As much as I didn't want to act against it, I had to for any of our plan for that day to work. Please forgive me Nion…

I ripped my tail out from his grasp. I tried my best to avoid cutting Nion, but I slightly nicked his appendage, leaving a slight trail of blood from it. Nion immediately shot awake with the slight pain.

"What are you doing now?" He shouted at me, sounding perfectly aggressive.

"Nion! Remember what we made a deal of last night?" Although what I was speaking of wasn't angry in any way, I made sure that I sounded the part. "Draye is watching us and I had to! I'm sorry for what I did, but unless you want to-"

"Yes, of course I remember!" Nion caught on quickly. He too had sounded angry, but I could tell he didn't mean a word of it. "But it still hurt, could you try to be a little more careful next time?"

"I did try Nion! But I needed to give Draye some-"

"Alright you two, calm down." Draye intervened finally, taking hold of Nion before he made it to his feet. "Look, do me a favour, ok? Now I did have plans on taking you both to the park today, but if you two can't get along before it's time to go, then we'll all just stay here." Draye looked at me while scratching the back of Nion's neck after he had checked the wound on his tail, seeing if it would heal quickly enough by itself. Luckily for me, I had only just broken the skin. Draye stood up and started walking towards the junction of rooms. "Luyo, if you even look like attacking Nion again today, we're not going to the park. And if you do it there, then we're heading straight home afterwards." Again, Draye sounded deathly serious. This wasn't the first time he had gotten angry at me, and I'm sure that it wouldn't be the last. But for now, he was out of sight.

I immediately jumped to my feet and stepped over our empty food bowls towards Nion who was licking the end of his tail near where I had accidentally cut him. "I'm sorry Nion. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Luyo. I'm glad that you woke up first though since Draye knows that I like you." Nion turned his attention away from his wound to face me. Since I had stepped closer it left our faces less than a foot apart. "But he doesn't know that I actually love you." Nion moved his head closer to mine, I could hear his breathing. It wasn't like it's normal self. Soft, silent, almost calming. But now it was different, the closer he came to me, the stronger it became. I leaned in closer still, pressing the tip of my nose against his.

"Nion, come here." Draye called from the other room which caused me to pull back immediately. Nion however, stayed still.

"You should go before he thinks something's up." I warned softly, not wanting Draye to draw any conclusions from the situation.

"I don't care if he knows Luyo… But if this is the-"

"Nion! Now!" Draye shouted, interrupting Nion, which only spurred him into continuing.

"If this is the way you want it, I won't argue." I almost wanted to tackle him then and there, it was knowing the fact that he went against his own thoughts, just to follow what I had suggested we do. In that moment any doubt in my mind was completely washed away. Not that there was any in the first place. I did love him.

I watched as Nion walked slowly into the other room, eyeing me as he disappeared around the corner. I figured that Draye would be asking Nion if I was actually trying to fight against him, not that he could figure out what Nion would say in the first place. We had no risks, no worries about being caught out, both Nion and myself were smart enough not to get caught.

Staying on my cushion I couldn't hear anything more than a faint murmur from Draye, and that wasn't going to get me anywhere, so, I decided to just ignore everything and focus on the task at hand. We had a plan, and so far everything was going to work fine. But the warning Draye gave me had no loopholes, so the planned battle Draye and myself had organised put us at risk of being separated for longer than just a single day, and that was something I didn't want to have to do. Even if I had to break my word to stay free, I would do it.

I turned my head back towards the junction of rooms, wondering if I was ever going to know what was inside the other room. I assumed that it would be set up for Nion, myself and any offspring I was expected to bear, but at this rate it was never going to happen, but that didn't bother me. Draye didn't know, and so that was all I worried about. I would see it in time, if I was willing to wait for it. _And that is, the way it is._ Regardless of whether or not I agree to it, my life would go on if I didn't know.

"Luyo!" I heard Nion call from the other room. "Draye wants to see you." He didn't turn around the corner to look for me. I naturally assumed that was because Draye would think something was up, but either way, Nion asked for me to come. I stepped off my cushion and headed towards the other room, turning the corner to find Draye leaning over Nion who had a black and silver strip of leather around his neck, a small deep blue tag hanging from the bottom of it.

"Why am I needed?" I asked Nion, sounding a little aggravated for show. "I thought he was talking to you about me."

"If you want to go to the park, you have to wear a collar."

"A collar? What? You mean that black thing around your neck?"

Nion nodded slightly as Draye spoke. "I assume that you and Nion are about the same size." He stepped forward holding a pure white collar with a small grey tag in the middle of it like Nion's. But I didn't want it.

"Don't fight against it or you won't go."

"Isn't it choking you?"

"No… Just trust him, for once, like you trusted me. I have one, and I'm fine. Just don't think about it." Nion soothed me into submission. I held my ground, and stayed perfectly still as I felt Draye slide the object around my neck and tightened it until his free hand was held against the side of my neck by the collar.

"There." Draye said proudly, looking over the almost invisible piece of material. He then threaded two fingers around the collar and tugged at it gently enough for the locks, or whatever held it in place, to hold, and that it wouldn't fall off me, which I thought impossible as it wouldn't ft around my scythe blade anyway. Unless I cut it off, which did sound appealing. "Now, we'll leave here in five minutes, just let me find the cooler. Now, can I trust you two to be good for five minutes while I pack a few things?"

I looked at Nion who stared straight back at me. He twitched his eyes towards the exit, signalling for me to leave first. He was so nice that way… Draye however noticed Nion's action too, causing him to exchange a wary glance with me, then stare back to Nion as I left only to see that he had followed me almost immediately.

"They're up to something… I kno-." I heard Draye mutter silently behind me, being cut off by Nion.

"That was a close one…" Nion spoke softly underneath Draye's words. "I think he's onto us…"

"Don't worry Nion, he can't figure it out. Besides, we still have our battle to take place. Or are you just saying that because of the cut on your tail?"

"Never you mind about that Luyo, besides, even if it did in-fact cause me trouble in any way, I could show that and use it as another excuse not to be clamped up in that small space."

Small? Meaning what? Meaning that the room itself is smaller than this one? I assumed that, but how much of the room was the balcony? And why would such a small space be used for an expecting family of pokémon? Something didn't add up. Maybe Draye didn't plan on us being locked in that room, he did manage to take good care of us while he actually was around, but leaving both Nion and myself in a room that was just the size of his one, or less, was near on cruelty. Something didn't add up, But I didn't have time to think about it.

"Ok, are you two ready?" Draye spoke while carrying out a plastic box that I would fit into, if forced, and a rolled up material that was coloured a very dark red. "Nion, you know where to go, so Luyo you follow him. But once we get there I need you both to stay until everything's set up. Ok?"

I looked at Nion, who looked at Draye, who looked at me. I didn't care what I had to do, I just wanted to get outside. Draye reached towards the door and turned the handle, opening the wooden object allowing for Nion and myself to reach the corridor to outside. I just then remembered to check who the human watching the door was, just in case it was the hysterical woman from last time.

***

We reached the park just before midday, and everything was wonderfully coloured compared to the dull cream walls of my new home. The trees were brown and earthy, the grass was soft and moist, the air was crisp and fresh, Nion was ever so inviting, the other pokémon ignored me to no end, the berry's were plump and juicy. Everything was so perfect that I almost felt like shouting to the world everything that was on my mind, but from the constant directions from Draye, the calming voice of Nion, and quite a bit of luck, I managed to keep my thoughts to myself… For the moment anyway.

After several more minutes while my senses were in heaven Draye lead Nion and myself to a clearing about the size of our home. The only difference was that the biggest tree was surrounded by a small group of Glameow, Buneary and Bidoof lying underneath it.

"Damn it, they're in my spot…" Draye put the plastic box on the ground beside him and immediately started searching for another position.

I, however had already scanned the area and saw nothing that would suffice. So, I took the matter into my own hands. While Draye and Nion were searching for another tree, I walked over towards the collection of pokémon, easily standing over all of them. One of the Buneary heard my footsteps and looked to see what it was. "Absol! Run!" Were it's only words before the entire group picked themselves up and bolted through the rest of the park.

I guess the legacy of my kind could be put to good use.

Nion heard the other pokémon's cries of an Absol and looked towards me, lying underneath the tree enjoying the feeling of grass against my fur. He promptly barked at Draye who looked down at Nion, then to me. "I guess we can sit there."

I didn't care, and I was sure that Draye wasn't going to complain either.

After Draye had unfurled the red material, which covered several metres of the ground, and placed the plastic box in the centre of it, Draye sat down on the back edge facing the open field. "You two are free to play anywhere where I can see you, as long as you don't attack, harm or threaten either yourselves, or others. I'm not in the mood to fill out a medical bill for another person's pokémon."

I scanned the area once more, remembering what trainers and what pokémon were around at the time. A young boy and his Pickachu, an old man and his Growlithe, a woman about the same age as Draye with her Roserade, and an out-of-shape man and a tall thin woman having a battle against each other with a Graveler and Monferno respectively. The entire park was full of life, whether it be from the trainers and their pokémon, the odd Chatot or Starly that flew past, or the constant breeze that kept the grass moving, the trees rustling, and my fur stirring. Nothing was too dull to stare at, the only thing I couldn't look away from was Nion, he seemed to have the same problem with me, but my mind forced us to separate on risk of Draye catching us. I looked back at Draye only to see him watching me.

"Go on, you wanted to get out of the house didn't you?"

He was right, but I was content just watching the world pass by like I always had. "Come on Luyo, maybe we can find something to do." Nion stood up and started to pace away in search of something.

"Hey, wait up!" I shouted out to Nion, catching up within a few steps. I almost didn't care if Draye knew, I was almost too overjoyed to be outside. Oh well. I guess Nion would be the judge on if he found out or not.

But for now, freedom was upon us.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, this chapter wasn't meant to be like this...

It wasn't even meant to exist...

NEXT CHAPTER was meant to be this chapter, so, this one kinda dragged on for a while, But I think it's better this way, mainly because I got to explain everything in a little bit more detail...

Oh well...

I have estimated how much longer this story will go fo and there will be:

2 chapters after this one...

The Epilogue

and then the 'bonus' lemon chapter...

So, there is about another three weeks left in this story... (but more likely 4 because things have started again...)

oh well

---  
Meaningless--out


	10. Challenge

Yay... Chapter!

took a while... I know... BUT boasting 5,112 words, who's going to complain? HUH? (count made BEFORE A/N's were added)

lol

anyway, Luyo changes many times here, and that is done on purpose...

And an ending to this chapter that I'm SURE no-one saw coming...  
(unless you're a stalker)

THEN GET OUT!

Anyway, enjoy this... only 3 (count them... three) more entries for this story before it's finished... hopefully each one can be this long, but the wait only half the time... lol

oh well... Bout time I get back to my Spyro one anyway...

note at bottom...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Challenge**

I walked alongside Nion for several minutes, we circled around the entire clearing stopping occasionally to either watch an attack in a battle, or just to stare blankly at each other after we had seen other pokémon express their love for each other. It was apparent that we weren't the only ones affected by the approaching season, and that thought calmed me greatly.

I glanced over towards where Draye was sitting three times in as many seconds, he was surrounded by several people and payed absolutely no attention to Nion and myself, which also calmed my nerves. We had sat down on nearly the exact opposite side of the clearing to Draye. We were both visible, so there wasn't any problem, and we were far enough away to be able to deny anything if it was mentioned. Standing behind us was a thick line of bush then another row of trees like those we were just walking underneath, and a slight opening to another clearing much like the one we were looking at now. I wondered why _this_ one had to be where we stayed, but that was irrelevant, we were here, outside. I was there, alone with Nion. And we had our own space, because everyone believed the myths. Although as we passed under different trees there were shrieks from Pidgey's and Tallow's overhead upon sight of me, on the ground it was obvious that Nion and I were together… As by the way that he was the only one willing to come within forty feet of me.

I didn't care, I was happy… For once.

As I lay still, staring at Nion, nothing was out of place. I felt as if I was home again, as if my whole world had finally come together, as if I had found my place of existence and future. The only problem I faced in the near future was whether or not I would have the freedom of space, yet even the thought of being trapped in a tiny little room wasn't something I had a dire need to change. I would have Nion beside me, so I would never become bored. All I would have to do is say one little word, and he would either be there to talk to me, or just around for no reason at all. It was strange. He had always been that way for some reason, but now I knew.

I heard a whistle blow in the distance, taking my attention from Nion to the centre of the park. I watched as several identically dressed humans walked to the centre of every battling trainer, who had now released their pokémon for some free-time and turned to see what the announcement was.

"What is going on?" I asked Nion. He had a smug grin and I heard a slight chuckle come from him, he knew something that I didn't, only this time I expected an answer.

"This is the monthly tournament. Trainers come from the surrounding areas to see who has gotten stronger and who the best trainer of the surrounding area-"

"Would all competitors please join in the centre arena for an open announcement." There was a voice that boomed over Nion's, causing many more trainers pour into the clearing by the entrance behind us.

"It gets bigger with each month with many newcomers each time around." Nion finished after the announcement.

"Are you in the tournament?" I knew that Nion was strong, I had battled him myself, but I figured that there would be stronger pokémon than him.

"No… I came second in last month to a Gliscor, and knocked out in the second round the month before by a Glaceon. But I didn't want to fight in this one." Nion seemed interested in who was fighting as I watched his head duck and weave to try and get a glimpse of each trainer. "Draye didn't enter me because of you."

"You still could've fought anyway, I wouldn't mind…"

"I know that, but because it is on today, Draye will be too busy watching the battles to worry about us today. We have free-run of the park the moment the tournament begins in about an hour." Nion looked to the ground as he finished, causing me to follow his gaze to my paws. I had dug myself a fairly large hole without realising it. How I had missed outside. "Having fun there?"

I quickly moved the small pile of dirt I had removed back to the hole and patted it flat again, staring at Nion the whole time. I wasn't going to dignify his question with an answer. It didn't deserve one. Although I did it subconsciously and almost freaked out when I found out I dug the hole, it wasn't something he could blame me for. The grass was soft and vibrant, the trees rich and green. How I had missed nature, how I had yearned for escape, yet now all I wanted to do was stay with Nion. But that was going to happen no matter what. I had a new home, and I was happy to live there.

Glancing back to the gathered crowd, they had slowly started to dissipate and spread out within the clearing. "Judging by what everyone's doing, I would say they announced where the first battles are and who would be fighting in them."

I nodded slightly as the trainers dispersed through the exits and gathered in small groups talking about anything and everything to do with pokémon. I scanned the area several times in search of any pokémon that could prove a challenge. There was nothing in sight, all the pokémon had left the area when the trainers gathered. I assumed that the trainers now would have to try and find their pokémon. The thought of watching a trainer trying to find a Haunter or Dugtrio would prove entertaining… For a while at least.

"Hey Nion… Who's this?" A voice came from behind us, I immediately turned around to find a male Scizor standing several feet away. "When did you meet her?"

"Rulai, this is Luyo… Luyo, I beat Rulai last in last months tournament to make it to the final."

"I wouldn't have a chance against Slaen anyway." I assumed that Slaen was the Gliscor Nion lost to last month. "If it wasn't for that sandstorm you would've won easily!"

"Maybe… I'll get him next time though." Nion stood and motioned with his head for me to turn around too. But it was strange, someone had actually approached us… Nion… Despite what I was. But this Scizor obviously knew Nion and wasn't afraid of me.

"Are you looking for a grand-final rematch today?"

"No, I'm not competing this month. Just watching from the sideline."

Rulai glanced at me for a second, then returned to look at Nion. "Right... Anyway, don't worry… If I do end up facing him, I'll try and get revenge for you. Otherwise we'll have to leave it for that Vaporeon with no name." Rulai almost sounded sarcastic at the start of that sentence. Which almost drove me to striking him.

"She has a name Rulai."

"Then why hasn't anyone told me yet?"

"Because you actually have to fight her first. And even then, you need to win. And that in itself isn't an easy task. The only reason I managed was because-"

"Yeah, yeah… I know… Electricity kills water like it kills flying… I learnt that the hard way."

I sighed, feeling left out of the conversation. Not that it mattered. After listening to Rulai for just over a minute I figured that Nion had known him for at least a while. But Nion had said that he hadn't talked to any other pokémon outside a battlefield. That was something I had to ask him later. Nion had noticed my sigh and figured that I was bored.

"Rulai, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I glanced towards Nion, then back to Rulai. Only to watch Nion step forward and walk away from me. I wondered what he wanted to talk to Rulai about. Which only further increased my questioning of Nion's words. He had lied to me, he told me that he hadn't talked to any other pokémon outside a battlefield. I shrugged off the thought for the moment, it would come up in conversation later, that I was sure of. I turned around and watched as the crowd continued to move into smaller and smaller groups until there was only one left in the centre consisting of the identically dressed officials and a few trainers who looked distressed or angry, shouting random words and hitting a small book with either one finger or their entire hand. I didn't have a clue on what their problems were, I just knew that their shouting wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"What!?" I heard shouted from behind me, instantly recognising it as Rulai's voice, promptly followed by a hushed call to 'shut up' from Nion. He knew I heard him, and I figured out what Nion had told Rulai, as if he hadn't pieced everything together anyway.

The Scizor glanced at me, back towards Nion, then stared at me for several moments, only to look back at Nion. He muttered a few small words, then turned around and left, obviously deep in thought for some reason.

"What was that about?" I asked quietly as Nion lay down at my side again. I figured what it was about, but I couldn't help but to be sure. And of course, Nion only gave me a dumb look. Knowing what his response would've been, I moved on. "I thought you said you didn't talk to any other pokémon outside a battlefield." This however, received an answer.

"Look around you, where are we?"

"The park…"

"Which is used for…?"

"Battles… But-"

"Then I was right… This is a battlefield, therefore I haven't spoken to any other pokémon outside of one."

"Then how many other pokémon do you actually know?"

"I know many others, only by name though. Rulai is the only one I have actually gotten to know, which is why I told him about you."

"Which is why he shouted earlier?" Nion nodded his head slightly. "He doesn't catch on very well does he…"

"Most of the time he does, but Rulai is like me. As far as I know, I am the only other pokémon he has spoken to more than just a taunt in a fight." Nion paused for a moment. "So he hasn't had the opportunity to find a potential mate."

"So that is why you said you hadn't talked to any other pokémon...?" Again, Nion only nodded his head slightly. Leaving me with little option for further conversation… Not that I minded.

After a few minutes of lying on the grass, watching as several pokémon walked past, or trainers argued over who had the stronger pokémon out of the group, I began to lose myself in the atmosphere again. I ignored any strange looks or cowardly gasps that were directed at me, and after the fifth time I felt Nion wrap the tip of his tail around mine like he had last night. I remained silent but smiled slightly, we weren't going anywhere.

***

Several hours had passed, so both Nion and myself had gone off exploring the park, knowing that Draye would either be surrounded by other trainers for reasons beyond my worry, or, he would have his attention lost in the battle happening on the centre field. I wasn't entirely sure that either of these options would be correct, but Nion insisted that it was all Draye really cared about on Tournament day. At one point in time during the ay Nion had told me what it was actually called, but I wasn't paying that much attention, watching as a Mothim and Kadabra battled against each other.

After much wandering, Nion had lead me to a small river covered in dense trees. There were other pokémon in the area when we arrived, but needless to say it was empty after a few moments afterwards. I was beginning to like the fact that Absol's were feared, it had gotten me around so well within the city, and I only had more of it to look forward to… Hopefully.

I took a quick drink from the near ice-cool water and lay down at the waters edge, leaving at least several metres between me and the water.

"I have only come here once before, as I don't have much time to myself when Draye brings me here. I was hoping to one day bring someone here…" I watched Nion as he glanced around the area. "I guess it looked better when I was only a Luxio."

I looked up-stream to see a small pile of rocks heavily covered with moss that was used as a waterfall no higher than Nion. Then down further as the water went out of sight there was another small build-up of rocks that jutted out over the surface of the water, only to have it fall down to yet another part of the stream. There were several rounded-edged rocks that poked up above the water, just spaced evenly enough for a pokémon to jump along to over-look the next waterfall. I then understood why he lead me here.

I pulled myself up from the ground and bounded along several of the rocks, coming to a stop about three stones down-river, standing in the dead centre of everything. About seven feet to either side bank, and another ten to the next waterfall. It was a very awkward position, my two forepaws gripped firmly on a single smallish stone directly underneath my chest, which should've only been big enough for one of my paws, while my two hind legs stood on two separate stones placed just over two and a half feet apart. I looked over my shoulder at Nion who was staring at me. "Well? Are you coming?" I asked rather loudly over the rushing water, causing Nion to shake his head quickly and easily cross the several stones that I had just made it over.

I rocked back a few inches, coiling up my back legs then sprung forward onto a large stone, only to skip over it, and the next five or so, to reach the large rock overlooking the next part of the river. The moment I landed I watched in awe over the rest of the river.

There was about a twenty foot drop to the next part of the river, leaving large gaps in the trees to see through. I scanned over the horizon. Starting from my left I could see in the far distance the high-rises of the city, countless of near-perfectly squared tree lines that would've been the barriers of the nearly endless numbers of battlefields, all of which were empty at this time. Further towards the centre of the river it flowed down the absolute centre of the park, only ending at the centre arena that was completely packed with spectators, trainers, and undoubtedly Draye. Then on my right was the exact mirror of the left, albeit with the very odd runner or trainer with their pokémon in different positions to the other side of the park. The entire scene was subtle, yet effective in leaving me speechless.

I stood still for several minutes, only to have Nion land directly behind me on the very small space there was left. I received a slight push from behind, but it wasn't enough to send me over the edge. Thankfully.

"I- i… It's beautiful…" I spoke softly as Nion sat down to my left overlooking the landscape much like I had done only moments before. But now my attention was drawn to him.

Nion sighed in approval. "I guess I was wrong. I never remember standing up here before though."

There was a loud cheer as two separate bright flashes appeared in the centre arena, no doubt the grand final was just about to begin and I naturally assumed that Nion and myself were the trainer owned pokémon that weren't watching it. But I didn't care, it was a battle that I naturally assumed I would compete in eventually, if given the option by Draye. Either that or Nion would again in the future, which I wouldn't mind either.

"We maybe have about five minutes left before Draye comes hunting for us Luyo." Nion muttered silently. "Although depending on who made the final would alter how much time we have left."

"I guess that's a chance we'll have to take." I glanced over the landscape once more, making a mental note to myself to come up here again in the future. "Because there is no way I'm going to settle for a draw." I stood up quickly, turned around and bounded across the stones like before, only this time not stopping midway.

After landing on the river bank I turned around only to watch Nion skip across the stones like I had done. Albeit he looked a little more graceful just because of his extra size and reach. But it wasn't going to help him several minutes from now, because that made him a larger target, one much easier to hit.

Nion glanced at me slyly for a moment. "Follow me, there are fields that people leave empty all the time for no reason at all. So we won't have to worry about being spotted." The Luxray simply turned his head forward, gaining a determined expression and then bounded off darting between trees and over the piles of undergrowth that were swept away by the birds in an attempt to try and make a nest for themselves. That got me thinking about any offspring of my own, if, by choice, I ever wanted some in the beginning. But there was no time to think of that now. I quickly jolted forward, catching up to the male Luxray that had broken into empty space.

I followed Nion closely. Close enough for me to attack if I felt the need to start early, as he had on me last time. Yet far enough away for me to be able to stop without him noticing allowing for me to watch over something that might've caught my eye. It was an unlikely prospect, but possible as I barely knew the first thing about this city beyond Draye's apartment… Home.

We ran through another two fields, placing us about three fields across, and two down, from the centre arena. Although why this one would be deserted I wouldn't know. They all looked about the same to me.

"Alright. This is our field. We won't follow any set rules, except that we won't try to kill each other. Because there aren't any trainers around to save us if something does go wrong."

"As long as you know I won't hold back Nion." I replied as he walked to the other side of the park.

"That's good, because I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered back cockily, he thought he was going to win this… But he had another thing coming.

I spread my forepaws and lowered my head into my standard defensive position, strafing around the arena in the opposite direction to Nion, who just walked casually like nothing was happening.

I closed my eyes for a second, sensing what was around me before I would strike. Nion was still standing opposite to me, obviously waiting for my first strike. He was either afraid to strike me first, probably due to the fact that he loved me. Or was trying to draw me in so he could counter quickly. But I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of waiting. I opened my eyes slowly, then continued on my slow pace around the battlefield, Nion mirroring my every step. I took a slight step forward, and he followed suit. I changed direction and stepped to my right, he turned around and stepped left. We stood just over twenty feet apart after one minute, our time was running out quickly, but I wasn't going to strike when he was this ready.

From behind Nion the crowd cheered as what I assumed meant that a strong attack had struck, but it was my distraction. Nion turned his head to see what it was, only by instinct, but the moment he turned back, the side of his face was met by the heel of my hind leg, sending the male several steps back. It was a cheap shot, yes, but he had more than a few of them against me just under a week ago.

"Maybe you should focus a bit more of your attention on me Nion… Or am I that hard to keep an eye on?" I had jumped back several feet after I stuck Nion, leaving us both at the same distance at the start of the battle.

"I really wish you didn't do that, but I should thank you for not using your claws."

"Don't mention it… I'm sure you'll be in the same position again soon enough." I stepped forward once more, closing the distance between us if not only slightly.

"That's not what I meant Luyo, and you know it." Nion stood tall and pressed forward like I had, only this time Nion looked more focused, slightly frustrated that he dropped his defences for just that one moment. I figured that a mistake like that wouldn't happen again… In this battle anyway.

Nion pressed on the attack, stepping forward closer to me until we were just under a short leap away, circling around each other waiting for the right moment to strike. There was another cheer from the crowd, only to go ignored by both Nion and myself. I guess that this would be like a normal battle from now on, no more distractions.

I feigned to step right, as that was how our circle was going, and jumped left, moving into a roll that shot past Nion and left me standing behind him. I thought for a brief moment thinking that it was a little too easy, and it was, but I continued with my attack regardless. You don't just waste an opportunity like this. I leapt forward, extending my forepaws to, this time, slash across Nion's hind leg as he did mine during our first encounter.

Nion flicked his tail towards me, knowing fully well what I was attempting to do. A jolt of electricity jumped from the tip of his tail and connected with my left shoulder, sending me flying several feet only to roll away and stop in a defensive stance once more. My shoulder ached from the shock, but I shook it off. He held back in that attack like I had in my first one. Only as a first strike though. Things would get tougher.

Another cheer was elicited from the centre field, growing louder as the Growlithe chants started emerging.

"Sounds like we don't have much time left here…" Nion quickly spoke, stepping forward to me once more. "Let's make this a little more, interesting, shall we?"

The moment Nion stopped speaking his legs tensed and clenched into the soft grass. His eyes started to glow with electricity, he was obviously charging something that I would have to look out for.

I kept my stance, but backed off a few feet so I had enough time to react if he did decide to shoot at me then and there. But I used the time wisely, preparing an attack of my own. By the time Nion moved again I was ready to strike or dodge, depending on what he did from now.

Nion closed the gap between us. We stood twenty feet apart… Eighteen… Fifteen… Ten feet apart… And he just smiled. "Well? Shall we begin?" I gave a quick firm nod, which caused Nion to smile slightly. "Ladies first then…"

"With pleasure."

I started my attack again. Feigning to step right, but bounding left and rolling behind him. And just like last time, Nion stood still, waiting for a reason to move. I leapt forward to strike, but this time I held my forelegs firmly against my chest, bracing for the attack, but if he missed, I would strike with my scythe-blade on his leg. I had everything planned.

Exactly like last time Nion flicked his tail and sent a shock towards me, hitting my prepared block as I shot back six feet and landed cleanly, but the moment I landed I shot a Shadow Ball at Nion that he wasn't prepared for, striking the male right in the centre of his chest. The small explosion causing me to grip into the grass, and cause Nion to go some distance the other way, I couldn't see through the dust. I heightened my senses and slowly worked my way through the cloud, searching for a glimmer of light that was Nion's charged self. An attack like that would at least weaken him a bit. But I knew that it wasn't enough to win the battle.

I heard a rustle from behind me as I saw a hidden shape fly towards me, paws outstretched. I stuck one of my own forepaws to block his right one, leaving my scythe-blade to block the other, which worked to no ends. Nion's right wrist connected with the edge of my blade, leaving a cut against it, but as he struck my blade, his claws extended and ripped through the top-layer of fur I had on the left-side of my head. Watching Nion recoil, I felt the wound with my leg. I still had fur there, it was just going to be red for a little while.

I watched as Nion half-tended to his wound, but quickly returned his attention to me. The dust had just started to clear but as we circled around each other I noticed the trail of blood on the ground that followed Nion's path. As I followed the trail it only became thicker, as Nion limped heavily around in the circle, spending no part of his attention on anything, but me.

Nion stepped forward to attack me, trying his hardest to keep all weight off his right paw, which continued to drain the life from him bits at a time. But as Nion flew towards me, I payed no attention to his attack, only the wound on his right foreleg.

I was struck on my side, sent flying several feet into the small crater that no doubt came from my earlier attack on him. But as he landed I head Nion shout painfully. Something was wrong, and I had to stop our battle. I stood up, grunting in pain as my ribs shouted in despair. I ignored my own pain and climbed outside of the crater, only to find Nion lunging at me once again. "Stop!" I shouted, just before I rolled away in defence. Nion fell past where I was and landed at the bottom of the crater, shouting painfully once more as he did. "Nion stop before you make it worse!" I shouted at him in-between pants of exhaustion and pain.

The Luxray looked at me, standing over him. "N- no, ho- hold-ing back!" Nion was obviously too focused on attacking, and beating, me that he forgot about himself. Thankfully enough for me, in that moment the dust had cleared completely, allowing for me to see exactly what damage I had done to him.

Even after only the short while he lay in the crater, obviously too exhausted to stand up and strike again, already there was a small pool of blood that had formed around his paws. The Shadow Ball looked to have done minor damage, but all I could see were the slightly charred remnants of his black fur from his chest. But I didn't want to spend anymore time just waiting. "Stay here. I'll get Draye!"

"No!" Nion shouted back at me hoarsely. "You'll be- tra- trapped inside the ball for d- d- days!"

I wasn't going to argue. I probably was going to be locked away for a while… And it made me feel whole thinking that even though he probably would die fro the wound, if given enough time, he was willing to let me go free for it. Unfortunately for him, it was my choice and I didn't want to play chance that someone would find him with his life. I had to go. "Hang on Nion…" I said quietly as I turned away from the crater.

Nion called my name once or twice, but as I ran past the deep red trails along the ground I wasn't going to turn back.

Everything turned into a blur as I ran to the centre arena. Cheers had grown to their pinnacle as the battle had been won… By whom, I didn't care… I ran up to where Draye was sitting before, and grabbed his attention immediately when he saw me.

He stood up and stared down at me. "Luyo? What happened to you? Where's Nion?" I rummaged through his open bag and grabbed the first ball I saw, taking off in the opposite direction immediately after I had grabbed hold of it, Draye charging through the crowd as he tried to keep up with me, but the moment we broke free of the crowd Draye caught up and followed me easily. My painful steps losing their pace with each passing moment.

Everything went dark as I reached our battlefield. From what I heard Draye was either yelling at me, trying to comfort Nion or calling for some other form of assistance. But the moment I reached the edge of the crater, I collapsed onto my side. My breath was short and laboured. My legs ached and cramped. My eyes tired and heavy. My mind lost, and throbbing. Everything soon went black. Black like my heart towards the one I claimed to love, yet possibly killed in battle. Please Nion, forgive me… But my thoughts were cut off in my mind, as I drifted into the darkness…

***

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There we are... A bit of everything in here...

Nion's past  
Luyo's feelings  
Nion's previous friends  
Luyo's reret of the fight

that's about it...

still nothing on Draye though... lol....

meh... People will get over it...  
(maybe)

ANYWAY

as I was going to say before sorry for making you guys/girls wait... But hopefully the length of this chapter more than made up for it...

but I'm trying... I only have 3 weeks, 2 days left until Graduation from my school... so I don't want to screw up in that...

I'll try to get an update up before Grad, no promises... But I'll try...

---  
The end will come


	11. Given Up

Ok... When I started this, I had a plan...

THe end of that plan had been revealed about two-three chapters ago...

THAT plan has been removed completely....

This is what I have now...

Like it, or hate it...  
Read the rest of it, or not...

I don't care...

All I know is that this chapter's title names what I have done regarding certain aspects of life... One that never mattered in the first place.

But in the end, this is what you get.

****

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Given

Up

Lights, blinding… Eyes, burning… Paws, strapped… Breath……… Easy?

I tried to force my eyes closed as their lids were peeled open and held in place, but the moment the human saw that I was conscious they stopped and said a few words of comfort, not that it would do me any good at this time. I opened my eyes to try and figure out where I was. Lifting my head off the table I opened my eyes, one of them rendered useless from the light moments before, but the other told me everything. I looked around the dull grey walls that were lined with tall pieces of machinery, countless beds, and lights that combined to be brighter than the sun. But as I looked around, I didn't see Nion.

I tried to pull my legs to underneath me, only to remember that they were bound to the soft cushion like my bed at home. I tried to turn my head around so I could see the other way, only finding the top of the next machine and the very edge of the next bed. But I couldn't see a pokémon.

Alright, I'm at a pokémon centre… I'm safe… Therefore Nion must be here somewhere and he would be getting some attention too. He'll be fine, and so will I… Nion please forgive me, why did I have to try and prove I was better than you? We'll never be fighting against each other again. Why did I let myself continue? But it's ok… We're he-… I'm here… I just hope you made it…

I rested my head back down on the bed, knowing that it was futile to try anything but wait. I was helpless, but I had taken Draye to Nion… He'd know what to do… But I only grabbed the ball… Why didn't I get a spray too! That would've saved him! Please tell me he's alright. Someone!

I heard the self-opening doors rattle behind me... Someone was coming. Again, I knew it was pointless to try and see who it was, so I took a deep breath, and lay still. If it was Draye – or Nion – they would've called out to me now as I was undoubtedly the only Absol in the entire facility… And I had no doubt in my mind that I have been the only one in its entire existence. But that fact wasn't going to help me now. The footsteps drew closer and closer. They were heavier than Draye's, no doubt about that… And since the being was only taking one step at a time, it couldn't be Nion. Although never had Nion had heavy steps. He always seemed to hold a serene grace with his steps… If only I could see him again!

I heard something at the end of my bed move as the thing stopped by the end of it. "Luyo… Am I correct?" I lifted my head to see who it was. A Chansey stood with a board of wood in its hands. I nodded slightly as it stared at me for a response. "Don't you know the rules of engagement?" I shook my head slightly, not wanting to waste words until I knew how Nion was. "I should have you know that the Luxray you fought against is fighting for his life."

No! Had I done it? Had I, throughout all of my original anger and hate, now done the unthinkable to who I had now grown to love? I wouldn't be able to bring myself to face today, or tomorrow… Or even the next moment… Please be ok Nion!

"I- is he o- ok?" I managed to stutter out, not knowing what was coming.

"I can't tell you Luyo. We need to run a few tests on him first. Although the only thing I can tell you is that he did lose a lot of blood… But you should already know that." The Chansey wanted to make me feel horrible for what I had done. And it was working better than I'm sure she expected. "Next time you decide to pick a fight, don't strike around the throat, tail, or feet. A major hit to any of those areas can be more than just an injury."

The Chansey turned away from me and started to walk away. "Where is he? When will you let me go? When can I see Nion? When will-"

"Quiet!" She shouted back at me. "Nion is in intensive care, I can't let you go without your trainer's permission, you can't see him until you've been let go and given trainers permission. And if you were going to ask when we'll know if he's ok, I can't tell you. That information cannot be released until his trainer says we can tell you."

"But my trainer _is _his trainer!"

"That is irrelevant. I can't do anything without his say so. You need some rest as you had two broken ribs and an accelerated heart… Probably from the Luxray's electricity…" That got the Chansey thinking for a moment. "Did he, by any chance, charge his attacks before he struck you with it?"

I thought for a moment, trying to re-live the battle like it had only happened moments ago, eventually, the thoughts came to me. "Y- yes… Yes! He did. But I blocked the attack…"

"You may have shielded yourself from the blow, but it wouldn't have stopped the damage. Granted, you were prepared for it, but the electricity had the same effect. If you had you have been struck with that same intensity again your heart could've stopped completely, then it would be you in his position right now." The Chansey stepped back towards my bed. "But you're here, and he's there. Now, you are going to start to feel the effects of your injuries soon, so relax and hopefully you won't cause any more damage. You were only a few inches away from having a punctured lung you know. So lie down and wait like we all have to. I'll send your trainer in the moment I leave so he can try to talk some sense into you. But right now we are doing all we can. I know that you're worried about the Luxray, and we are doing all we can. But having you demand answers only slows the process. Get as much rest as you can Luyo, otherwise you'll be here for longer than any of us want you to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just get some rest, and I'll tell you what I can, when I can." And with that, the Chansey left the room. Leaving me alone to my thoughts in the room of endless beds. I didn't care if there were other pokémon in the area, I didn't care if they were asleep either. I just wanted to know how Nion was, and why I drove myself to attack him in such a way.

I'm sorry Nion… Please forgive me…

***

Draye had come and gone, he said little, but explained more than I expected. He wasn't angry with me at all though, which was also strange. All he did was sit at the side of my bed, and stroke my fur, which had returned completely to its snow-white perfection. Draye spoke few words about Nion. That he was staying in room fifteen and that Draye was going to go see him after he left me. But he mainly spoke to himself with short phrases like 'what am I going to do with you?' and 'you just wait until we get home'. It wasn't said with any sense of anger or venom, but I knew that something was coming. The worst part about it was that I knew something was coming. Whether it be the moment we all leave the Pokémon Centre, or until we get back home, I didn't know. All I could hope for was that Nion made a fast recovery. I know that he's strong enough to pull through this, I just know it.

I looked down the long corridor towards the open window, trying to judge how long left until sunset, which would bring night, which would bring sleep, which would eventually lead to tomorrow, and hopefully, a chance to see Nion. I had memorised the room number to make sure that the moment I was set free, I would find him.

The self-opening doors rattled open again as the same heavy footsteps from before entered, walking down the corridor to the window, and closed it with a fair amount of force. As the Chansey had turned and started back for the room behind me, I had to ask a few more questions, I still wanted some answers.

"Why am I strapped down?" I forced out, trying my best to grab her attention. But she kept walking, ignoring me. I called out the same words louder as the Chansey continued on her way past me, this time, however, she turned and walked to the side of my bed again, in view of my face so I could at least see who I was talking to.

"You are strapped down for many reasons." The Chansey seemed reluctant to talk to me. "But, in short. It is to make sure you don't just get up and leave, so that you don't attack anyone else in this facility, and, so you can't cause any more harm to yourself."

"I never meant to harm Nion like that!" I shouted defensively. "I asked _him _to stop when I saw the injury, but _he_ decided to fight on because I said to never back down right at the start!"

"You can't prove that Luyo." She said firmly. "The only other witness to the battle was the Luxray, and he's not awake to tell us that it's true." I really hated this Chansey now. "Now, you can either accept the facts, or, you can argue with me all day. And I'm sure we both know the better answer."

I just lay still. Silent. Not wanting to waste my breath. She was right. It was pointless for me to try and fight it. It was the rule. _It is, the way it is._ Sometimes I hated myself for running that same thought through my mind. Yet it had guided my life for as long as I could remember. I only wished that I knew how Nion was. For all I had to go off was the memory of what injuries I had caused him. And that wasn't going to help me gain any conclusion. I hated that I couldn't do anything. That I was helpless. Alone. The light that sank through the window began do dim. The day was drawing to a close. But was today the day I attack Nion? Or had I passed out for a full day in itself? I didn't know. Draye hadn't said anything and there was no indication of what day it was in the room-of-beds. Surely I hadn't been out for a day. That just isn't likely. I had been injured like that before, only once, but it was in the morning, and I had awoken at early afternoon. And since I had passed out in early afternoon, I assumed that it was still the same day. I hoped that it was the same day. Because the sooner the days pass, the faster my recovery, the quicker I see Nion. I hoped that he was alright!

***

Sunlight streamed through the far window, morning had come. I lay still, in peace, knowing that nothing could happen while I was at the Pokémon centre, that I would be forced to lay here until they decide I am fit to be released. That Draye would come in here again and try to get some sort of answer out of me as to why I would attack Nion to such a state, regardless of the fact that I could never communicate with him without a psychic pokémon in translation. I looked through the open window as the trees swayed in the gusty wind, rattling leaves and causing updrafts. It looked to be a pleasant day outside. But I was stuck inside this room with no-one else in sight.

I had just woken up, and already I was tired of boredom.

The same Chansey that seemed insistent on making me feel guilty for what I'd done wandered aimlessly past several times over the morning, I wondered if she actually had somewhere to be, or something to do, rather than just walking around the facility stopping at random beds to check on the fixed piece of wood, or wander around a curtain and make the same monotonous scratching sound that was he writing implement of humans. I couldn't live here even if I wanted to. The only good part about being here was the softness of the bed. But even that wasn't enough to make me at least want to stay.

I wanted to see Nion, I wanted to go home. And I wanted both of those things, now.

I picked my head up off the bed and glanced around the elongated room once more. Everything was the same, nothing looked even remotely exciting. And there wasn't even another pokémon to talk to during the time I was wasting here. I had absolutely nothing to do, and no-one to do it with.

Nothing too far from my old life.

But I had sworn never to go back that way. I would give anything to go back and not have that fight. Even if it meant for me to go back and live as I had for the year before, just so Nion could live like this never happened. I wanted to give him everything, just because of my mistake. But I was strapped to this bed, away from everyone but that damned Chansey who I'm sure wanted me dead. I would make my way to room fifteen sooner or later. I had to know what was going on with Nion. And I wasn't going to waste days just wondering. If Draye didn't say anything to do with Nion when he came in next, I would find a way to escape these bonds and find him myself. Injury, or no injury. I will find him.

The day dragged on slowly, but what surprised me the most was that Draye never came through the door. I didn't speak a word for most of the day, and the Chansey only passed by another two times during the afternoon. Once to check on one of the machines next to me, the other time was to help a new pokémon into the centre. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't conscious when it was brought in. But it was only a Rapidash, so I ignored it. Nion was the only one I wanted to see and that was final.

I didn't speak a word the entire day. The Rapidash that was brought in never woke up, and the self-opening doors behind me rattled every time the Chansey came through them. But I was alone. Lost within the depths that were my mind and my imagination. I didn't know anything about Nion besides what I had done. And if reactions were anything to go off then nothing was going the way I wanted it to. The only two signs to Nion's condition were the Chansey and Draye. But they only appeared last night and nothing told me anything I didn't know. I assured myself that everything would be fine, that Nion would make a full recovery and we'd go home and continue like nothing had ever happened. Like everything would be fine and go back the way they were two days prior. But that was my dream, and I knew for a fact that not all dreams became a reality.

***

Darkness covered the room. The Chansey sat at a table down the far end of the room beside the window. The reason? I only assumed it was because of the Rapidash in case he woke up. I had figured out its sex by overhearing a conversation between a nurse and the Chansey. But that didn't matter to me at this point in time. Nothing did. Yet the longer I heard nothing of Nion the better I believed his condition was getting. There was no urgency within the centre, no worry that something might go wrong, no sense of regret that something hadn't been done. I had my hopes for what would happen, and as far as I knew, things were looking up.

I didn't know much.

A loud click sounded overhead as a voice came from something behind me. "Code blue. Repeat, code blue. All available hands to room fifteen immediately."

I looked down the hall to see the Chansey get up and race as fast as it could, which wasn't anything more than a waddle, down the corridor and out the rickety doors.

Room fifteen… Immediate response… Nion!

I pulled against my bonds, digging my claws into the soft bed I lay upon. But nothing came free. I lifted my head to check how secure it was, but the straps reached underneath the table, out of sight. I pulled at the straps again, only moving my body further up and down the bed. But no freedom. I cried out for help, but nothing came. My calls were unanswered. Not even the Rapidash across the room awoke from my helpless wails for assistance. I was still trapped, a prisoner for my own good.

I panted heavily as I continued to try and find a way out of my bonds, finding nothing but the torn bed where my claws had already dug into. I released the tension from my legs once more, trapped with no simple way of escaping.

It was then I realised something. I reached down with my head to try and reach the straps, but they weren't sharp enough to gnaw through the tough leather. But that wasn't my last attempt. They hadn't had an Absol in here before, I turned my head sideways and the tip of my scythe-blade slipped underneath the strap. The same weapon that injured Nion to a now critical state, would be my saving grace for escape. But I had no time to think of the irony, maybe if I wasn't racing to try and find the one I have… Had! Almost killed. I gave a quick jerk of my head and the strap flung loose. Perfect. I quickly slashed the rest of the straps and jumped off the bed. I would've stopped to think about how much trouble I might've been in if I didn't have to see Nion and find out what code blue meant. Was he ok? No, of course not, why would they have a code for fine? Thoughts continued to flood my mind. Maybe I had caused the death of the only one that I had ever-. No! Stop it! Nion is fine! I know he is!

I shook my head once, trying to remember what was happening. I looked out the self-opening doors that were once behind me to see a revolving blue light on the roof in the next room.

Room fifteen!

I launched myself forward towards the doors, which just managed to open fast enough to let me through. I skidded to a stop directly underneath the spinning light, reading the signs that hung overhead before the entrance to each separate corridor. I looked left and read the sign. 'Rooms 25-50' it read. I looked forward to see the main entryway, and to my left read one to twenty-five. That was where I headed.

Shooting down the corridor I ignored any pain my chest sent. I knew it wouldn't be good for me, but I wasn't going to put myself over Nion again. Last time that happened I-.

Stop it!

He's going to be fine, I know it! Nion is strong, he'll be fine. I'm sure he will. Please let him be ok!

I ran past each room as fast as my body would allow me to. Five… Seven… Nine… I read the doors along the wall to my right. Eleven… Thirteen… I slowed my pace around the slow bend, coming to a complete stop before the flooded room fifteen. Humans and pokémon stood in the room. All of which I assumed were reacting to _code blue._ I needed to know what was going on. I stuck low to the ground and weaved between the feet of everyone until I was at the front of the pack. I stood to my normal height, which wasn't much taller than the bottom of the bed. There was a high-pitched tone that flooded the room, which I hadn't been able to notice above the talk of the people within. I looked towards what was making the noise, seeing Draye leaning over the bed in-front of the annoying machine.

The surrounding people started to leave the room, everyone seemed to not even see me in the process. Their expressions of sadness and loss common amongst each other. The annoying high-pitch tone was muted out as someone flicked a switch on the wall. It was then that everything hit me. Everything that I never wanted to know, became clear. Everything I never dreamed of happening, was happening. And it was all because of me. I had lost everything. And it was all my fault.

I took two steps towards Draye, my feet silent against the tiled floor. But the moment I came in contact with Draye, I was shoved back across the room into the wall, my paws having no grip on the floor. I slammed into the cream wall and whimpered as another wave of pain shot through my body. I crawled towards the corner where a small cushion had found the floor. I promptly lay down on it, and wished that it was all a dream. That every event never happened before yesterday. That I had never met Nion in the first place. That the one battle of pride, was my last, not his…

***

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I killed the story...

nothing out of the ordinary to those who have read my other work...

---  
The end will come


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

All I could feel was cold. The tips of my paws… The air in my lungs… The light in my eyes… Everything, meant nothing. This wasn't what I wanted, I wanted to go home and lay down on my pure white cushion looking across the small gap between Nion and myself where our food bowls lived. Looking at the one who had caused me to lose my freedom, but gain a life… A meaning… A place to be accepted… I- I had thrown it all away. Just because of some stupid reason to believe that I was stronger. Why couldn't I realise my mistake before it began? I had thought about it days before, but I couldn't come up with anything that said it was the right thing to do. All thoughts of our engagement ended up with me in trouble… Why couldn't I listen to the voice of reason?

Because I didn't have one…

I had thought about it, but nothing came through. My life had been changed so dramatically in such a short amount of time that I couldn't bring myself to think of the right thing to do. There was only one right thing… And that was to call it off.

But I didn't. I stood, I fought… And I lost.

I lost the only thing that had ever meant anything to me. I lost the one that had, despite all my thoughts, accepted me as who I was, regardless of what I had said or done. Nion had gone out of his way to make me feel comfortable and at home… When all I did was attack, threaten and… And…

I opened my eyes, The last thing I remember was crawling onto a cushion in the corner of Nion's room after Draye had thrown me across the room. After that, I had no reason to think. Not that I had a choice in the matter.

I was still curled up, possibly on the same cushion as before, but I wasn't in the Pokémon centre. I was moving. I glanced around slowly finding Draye to my left between the thin slits of something… I looked right to see nothing but black, and through what I assumed was the main opening, was a solid grate. I stretched my paws out, pressing against the cold steel, feeling my claws slip through the metal.

"Stop it!" I heard Draye call as the container I was trapped in rumbled with an exploding impact, almost deafening my newly awakened ears.

I immediately pulled my paws back onto the cushion. Nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. But underneath my paws, was the vibrant yellow that as all too familiar. Nion! I was bumped into the air for a moment, then came back down onto the soft yellow cushion that my now… Dead… Friend slept on. I closed my eyes, trying to rid myself of the horrors that had owned my dreams for the unknown number of days I was unconscious.

Nion. I wedged my eyes tighter as tears began to emerge. He was really gone. And it was my fault… All my fault… If only I hadn't of brought up the idea… If only I had of forgotten about it and just stayed at the river… If only…

There was another jolt and my cage shifted left slightly as we took a right turn. I didn't know where we were going, but I assumed that by the size of the inside I could see, I assumed we were in one of the metal transports humans use. We could be going home… How far was it from home to the Pokémon centre? I traced my thoughts back to when I was first captured, and despised but Nion and Draye until my final breath… But it wasn't me who…

Stop it!

I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm my nerves. I remember walking with Draye past four roads, then turning left on the fifth, only to continue for another three.

Left…

We turned right…

Maybe it was another route. We were going home… But it wouldn't take that long to get home… And why was I put in a cage with Nion's old… Nion's cushion. Draye had already been home… Maybe he brought it with him to try and comfort me…

But it wasn't a long trip… And why was I held captive like in a ball? But not in a ball? I looked towards my right, following the brown side up until it was clear. I saw nothing but the clear blue sky, dotted with few light clouds. Occasionally there was a tree-top, but otherwise, there was nothing.

I was lost… But Draye was with me… He wouldn't do me wrong. I'm his pokémon… He wouldn't do anything to his only-… Pokémon…

* * *

I awoke with a start… My world was shaking as I was lifted up and taken outside the metal contraption.

"Wait here… I won't be long." I heard Draye say to the other human quietly. He turned around, allowing for me to have a view of the landscape. Green and grey were the main two colours. The green of long grass, and grey of the rocky cliff-face that was the backdrop. There was an occasional tree or two as I was spun around, but I couldn't help but have the feeling that something wasn't right. That something was happening that I didn't know about.

My cage shook back and forth as Draye walked towards a sign that read 'Scenic Route'. As I looked up the trail that lead skywards, I couldn't help but realise where I was. Home.

The calls of the Staravia that never ceased came back to my mind, as I picked up the all too familiar sound. He couldn't… Draye couldn't release me… Not here… Not now… I was the… His… Only Pokémon… The one who caused the death of his first and only.

Draye climbed the mountain-side… The track veered from the edge of the mountain into the cave, but Draye ignored the track, climbing over the fence and taking me around behind the rocks that had provided cover from intruders, and shelter from the elements. The wind was cool, but it wasn't anything I hadn't experienced before, nothing I wasn't new to… Nothing I hadn't experienced before.

Draye walked on for several minutes. Ducking below branches and weaving between previously fallen boulders from past storms that I could so vividly remember. I was set down at a scene that was all too familiar. The rocky peak where I had once spent my days doing nothing, and that was about to become my life again.

Draye set me down and unlatched the metal grate. I lay low, sticking as best I could against the yellow cushion. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay and live with Draye.

"You leave me no choice Luyo." His voice was soft and strained, barely audible over the gusty winds. "I can't look at you without seeing Nion. And it's not the memory I want to have."

I still stuck as low as I could. Deafened by Draye's words. Whether I liked it or not. I was home again. And that wasn't something I ever wanted. I was happy with Nion… But now I have nothing again.

* * *

**Epilogue****Part 2**

(One Week Later)

My life has since returned to normal, aside from one difference. Nion was all my mind thought of. I missed him more than I ever thought I would, but it was something I couldn't stray from.

Several hundred feet away was my cave. Exactly how I had involuntarily left it, and forcibly returned to. I had little to no choice in anything that had transpired over the previous week, and the only choice I ever had was the wrong one.

Life was cruel and I was left alone in the world much as how I'd begun. I stayed overlooking route 211 all day, and retired to sleep on Nion's cushion wherever I chose to put it.

I would continue my life like this forever if I had to, I only wished that I could undo all the damage I had done. I had taken a life. I had destroyed a family. I was everything the myths and legends had described me to be. The bringer of bad luck and misfortune.

I secluded myself from the world like I had done before my life was changed. I didn't deserve to live any other way than how I do now. Cold. Alone. Miserable. The three words that describe my kind. All I could hope for was that no-one would ever find me again. But again, I yearned to be found again. To be taken in and cared for. To be accepted and wanted as what I was. To have another chance at life outside what I knew.

But if that chance came again. I wouldn't make the same mistake. I wouldn't put myself before others. I wouldn't try to prove myself against anything else. I wouldn't be myself.

Because all I did was destroy lives. And it wasn't something I wanted to do again.

_Nion…_

His name still spoke through my mind.

_I will never forget you._

* * *

Yeah, I know... a cliche'd finish... (insert the funny line over 'e')

But it was all I had...

Have some lyrics that I think go VERY well with this 'story'

**Pure as we begin  
Pure as we come in  
Pure as we begin  
Ruled by will alone**

Pure as we begin  
Here we have a stone  
Gather, place, erase so  
Shelter turns to home

Pure as we begin  
Here we have a stone  
Throw to stay the stranger  
Swore to crush his bones

Move by will alone

Spark becomes a flame  
Flame becomes a fire  
Light the way or warm this  
Home we occupy

Spark becomes a flame  
Flame becomes a fire  
Forge a blade to slay the stranger  
Take whatever we desire

Move by will alone  
Pure as we begin

Pure as we begin  
Move by will alone  
Leave as we come in  
Pure as light  
Return to one

Move by will alone  
Move by will alone

What song these lyrics belong to, and what tune they go to will remain a mystery...

Just note that they aren't mine...

This was short... It was all I could come up with, and does little to explain what happened during the time of Luyo's "unconsciousness"

So, this is the end...

It was a short little project that I expected to have finished about 3 weeks ago...

With a much different ending...

Note to self...

Not everything you come up with goes to plan...

but at least this is over...

It's one less thing I have to worry about....


	13. Special Note

!!!Special note!!!

This story is getting a sequel in the near future.... so... if you have any requests/ideas then give me a shout....

just do it in a PM, not a review.... or I won't even consider it....

And for those who don't have an account...... well.....

you have a problem now, don't you.....


End file.
